Última Esperanza
by Black Pegasus 1985
Summary: Historia desde un enfoque distinto al que estamos habituados.
1. ¿Obstáculos en el camino?

Esta historia en concreto va sobre Naruto y se sitúa justo después del combate entre los dos amigos en el valle del fin.

Capítulo 1  
¿Obstáculos en el camino? Enemigos inesperados

Tras la intensa batalla, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque, en dirección a la frontera del País del Fuego, donde emprendería rumbo a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Mientras caminaba, no paraba de refunfuñar sobre la insistencia de los demás en que se quedara en Konoha, pues allí estaba su lugar, junto a sus amigos.

-Amigos que son más fuertes que yo cada día que pasa- dijo el chico en voz alta, bastante molesto por el recuerdo del poder destructivo del Rasengan de Naruto, aquella vez que se enfrentaron en la terraza del hospital y Kakashi apareció en el último momento para evitar el choque de las dos letales técnicas.

De pronto, sintió que algo se acercaba y consiguió esquivar a tiempo un Kunai que iba dirigido hacia él.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!- replicó el joven Uchiha, irritado por la segunda interrupción.  
En ese mismo instante, un grupo de cinco ninjas se plantó frente a él.  
No supo quienes eran, dado que llevaban sus rostros cubiertos con máscaras de tela que sólo les dejaban al descubierto los ojos.

El ninja del centro hizo un gesto, y los otros, como obedeciendo una orden, se apartaron a los lados de forma que en el centro del sendero sólo quedaron Sasuke y el misterioso ninja.

-¿Quienes sois? Te advierto que no tengo tiempo para perder con vosotros, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, sal de mi camino o lo pagarás caro.- Amenazó Sasuke, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Somos un equipo especial de ninjas de Konoha y nuestra misión es detenerte y llevarte de vuelta- Dijo el misterioso ninja en tono autoritario.

Sasuke puso cara extraña, creyendo haber oído antes esa voz, pero en esos momentos no estaba para calentarse la cabeza sobre quién podría ser. Sólo sabía una cosa: estaba en su camino y representaba un obstáculo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Quiénes son esos cinco nuevos ninjas que han aparecido ante Sasuke?  
Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

P.D: es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste.


	2. ¿Tú también?

Capítulo 2  
¡¿Tú también?!

El misterioso ninja frente a Sasuke habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿Cuánto Chakra le queda?- preguntó.  
- Lo sabremos enseguida: ¡Byakugan!- exclamó su compañero.  
- ¿Byakugan?. Vaya, un Hyuga. Esto se pone serio. - pensó Sasuke.  
- Ha gastado bastante, pero aún nos puede dar problemas. - dijo el ninja del clan Hyuga.  
- Tal vez me vea obligado a intervenir. - dijo otro de los misteriosos ninjas, y se escuchó un zumbido a su alrededor.  
- Ahora uno del clan Aburame con sus bichos. ¡Lo que me faltaba! - dijo Sasuke para sus adentros.

Sin previo aviso, el ninja frente al joven Uchiha pasó al ataque, pillando a su rival desprevenido. Mientras intercambiaban golpes y bloqueos, un dulce perfume no pasó desapercibido al olfato de Sasuke.

- Ese perfume... diría que es flor de cerezo, y sólo conozco una persona que lo use. Pero no, no puede ser. Su nivel de combate es inferior al de mi rival, pero sin embargo... Ahora que me fijo mejor, sus ojos son de color verde, como los de ella. Sí, no hay duda, sólo puede ser... - mientras peleaba, su cerebro trabajaba con rapidez, y muy pronto supo a quien se enfrentaba.

- ¡SAKURA! - exclamó Sasuke, bastante irritado al reconocer a su rival.  
El enmascarado retiró la tela del traje que le cubría la cara, dejando al descubierto el rostro de una preciosa jovencita de pelo rosado y ojos verdes, con cara de pocos amigos, y que miraba duramente al moreno.

- Veo que por fin me has reconocido, Sasuke. Bien, esto facilita las cosas: ¡Revelad vuestra identidad! - ordenó al resto de enmascarados.

Los otros cuatro ninjas se descubrieron, mostrándose como Ino, Tenten, Shino y Hinata, que miraba con cara de preocupación a los combatientes, deseando que todo se solucionara sin violencia.

- Ahora, las cosas claras. Te lo diré una única vez, Sasuke: Abandona esa estúpida idea de irte con Orochimaru con la excusa de conseguir poder para matar a tu hermano. Sabes que la sed de venganza sólo genera rencor y odio, y puede privarte de ver la verdad. Regresa con nosotros a Konoha, donde serás perdonado por tu deserción y tal vez Kakashi-sensei acceda a entrenarte si le expones una poderosa razón. - explicó Sakura a su compañero, intentando hacerle entrar en razón y ofreciéndole la tentadora oferta de un entrenamiento bajo la directa tutela de Kakashi, donde estaría únicamente por y para su alumno.

Sasuke rechazó la oferta, alegando que en Konoha no alcanzaría su objetivo, dado que no le permitirían salir en busca de Itachi cuando se sientera preparado para enfrentarse a él.

Esto enfureció a Sakura, que abandonando todo rastro de buenos modales, volvió a atacar.  
El chico estaba preparado para aquello, y sacó un Kunai con el que atravesó el pecho de la joven.  
Sakura despareció en una voluta de humo, dejando confuso a su rival.

- ¿Un Kage Bunshin?. ¡Es una técnica de alto nivel!. Sólo alguien como Kakashi estaría capacitado para dominarla - se sorprendió Sasuke.

De repente, recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, regalo por cortesía de Sakura, que le había hecho caer en su trampa, al hacerle creer que seguía siendo la misma de antes.  
Bastante molesto, el chico se incorporó, y a la vez que activaba el Sharingan, declaró que le habían hecho enfadar y anunció que no iba a contenerse aunque se estuviese enfrentando a una chica.  
Sakura sonrió y le desafió a contraatacar, lo cual molestó aún más al chico, que ejecutando una rápida combinación de sellos, dejó fluir el Chakra a través de su brazo derecho para usar el Chidori, aun sabiendo que el precio sería una gran cantidad de energía y, si no conseguía al menos herir a su oponente, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vencerle, ya que el anterior combate contra Naruto, le había dejado bastante agotado.

Durante su rápida carrera hacia Sakura y cegado por la rabia, no se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de la joven se acentuaba todavía más.

- ¡Ahora, Hinata! - ordenó la Kunoichi de ojos verdes.  
Con un rápido movimiento, la joven Hyuga se situó en medio de la trayectoria de la letal técnica de Sasuke.  
Mientras se acercaba, el joven Uchiha pensó: - Si creen que pueden detenerme con sus jueguecitos están muy equivocadas. No conocen el poder destructivo del Chidori. -

En el último segundo, Hinata esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que se convirtió al instante en una seria expresión de suma concentración. Separó las piernas, abrió los brazos y se preparó para recibir la embestida del Chidori.

- ¡KAITEN! - exclamó de repente.  
Una cúpula de Chakra que giraba a gran velocidad rodeó a la chica, al tiempo que Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: el joven salió despedido por los aires debido a la gran velocidad de giro de la técnica empleada por la tímida ojiperla.

Mientras permanecía en el aire, el chico se las ingenió para adoptar una pose distinta y apuntó con el Chidori hacia el suelo, de forma que al caer, golpease la tierra y se mantuviese lejos de su cuerpo.  
La fuerza del impacto fue tremenda, pero a pesar de ello, consiguió ponerse en pie.  
Mientras salía del pequeño cráter que se había creado en el suelo a causa del poder destructivo del Chidori, apenas notó que Ino se acercaba rápidamente a él para colocarse justo enfrente, y tenerlo dentro del rango de alcance de su técnica de control mental.

Dolorido y furioso como estaba, el joven no logró entender el propósito de la rubia hasta que fue demasiado tarde y cayó en su técnica.  
Incapaz de hacer nada por luchar para controlar su propio cuerpo, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una nube de insectos que se dirigía hacia él. Ino liberó su técnica medio segundo antes de que los insectos rodeasen a Sasuke y absorbieran su Chakra en menos de un minuto, dejándole completamente agotado.  
Tras soltar una maldición apenas inaudible, el chico se desmayó.

- Misión cumplida - dijo Sakura. - Ya nos lo podemos llevar. -  
La misma nube de insectos que le había robado el Chakra, sirvió para transportarlo de vuelta a Konoha.


	3. De vuelta en casa

Capítulo 3

De vuelta en casa. El sabor amargo de la derrota.

Naruto se despertó, después de la intensa batalla que tuvo lugar minutos antes.

Miró a su alrededor, y al no ver a su compañero, se dispuso a perseguirle.

-Maldito Sasuke, esto no se lo perdono. Encima que me preocupo por él, y mira cómo lo agradece. ¡Esta vez no escapará!. - se prometió el rubio.

Ya se disponía a emprender la marcha, cuando de pronto una voz le detuvo:

- Tranquilo, Naruto. No te precipites. -

- Kakashi-sensei... No me sorprende que me hayas encontrado, pero ahora debo ir tras Sasuke. Acepto tu compañía, pero por favor, no trates de detenerme. - rogó Naruto a su maestro.

- No te detendré, pero tampoco te acompañaré, dado que no es necesario ir detrás de nadie. - dijo Kakashi.

- Explícate mejor. - dijo Naruto, confuso.

- Sasuke ha sido capturado por un equipo de ninjas especiales que fue enviado en su busca. Ya deben estar de vuelta en Konoha. - aclaró el jounin.

- ¿EN SERIO? ¿Y qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Vámonos! - exclamó Naruto bastante excitado, y se puso en marcha antes de que su maestro pudiera advertirle de algo muy importante.

- Este chico... es demasiado impetuoso. No me ha dejado advertirle que ahora no es buen momento para hacerle una visita a Sasuke. Bueno, ya se llevará el chasco cuando llegue a la villa. - dijo Kakashi, un tanto anonadado por la repentina energía de su alumno, cuando se suponía que estaba completamente agotado.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, fuera de los límites del País del Fuego...

- Espero que no tarden en llegar. Orochimaru-sama se está impacientando, y no quiero pensar de lo que sería capaz si pierde la paciencia. - comentó Kabuto para sí mismo, mientras hacía los preparativos para el cambio de cuerpo de su amo.

De repente, una siniestra voz reclamó su presencia:

- Kabuto... preséntate en mis aposentos de inmediato...- ordenó Orochimaru.

Cuando llegó ante su señor, aguardó paciente las órdenes que suponía iba a recibir. En efecto:

- Kabuto... necesito al chico... mi cuerpo no aguantará mucho más, y no puedo esperar eternamente a que Kimimaro regrese con Sasuke... -

- Lo entiendo, Orochimaru-sama, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Sólo nos queda esperar. No se impaciente, seguro que no tardan. - dijo, en un intento de tranquilizar al Sannin.

- Algo ha pasado... saben que si me fallan no vivirán para ver la luz de un nuevo día, pero esto ya es demasiado... -

Kabuto no respondió, temeroso de empeorar el humor de Orochimaru.

Al cabo de un rato, el diabólico ninja ordenó:

- ¡Kabuto!... Envía un equipo de expedición y que averigüen qué ha pasado... - ordenó, bastante irritado.

Kabuto se retiró dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes.

Al cabo de una hora, un mensajero llegó con el informe de los últimos sucesos:

- Señor Kabuto, traigo malas noticias. - anunció el ninja del sonido.

- ¿De qué se trata? ¡Habla! - ordenó Kabuto, tan impaciente como su maestro.

- El equipo de los cinco del sonido ha sido abatido en combate, y un grupo de ANBU de Konoha está destruyendo los cuerpos - terminó de informar.

- Muy bien, soldado. Ahora lárgate antes de que te cruces en el camino de Orochimaru-sama y la pague contigo. - dijo el ninja médico.

Asustado, el ninja explorador se retiró, dejando a su jefe sumido en sus pensamientos:

- Esto no le va a gustar nada a Orochimaru-sama... - y dando media vuelta, partió a informa a su señor.

Lejos de allí, en el País del Fuego, un grupo de cinco ninjas transportaban a un chico encima de una nube de insectos.

- Fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba. - comentó Tenten a sus compañeros.

Estaba cansado y agotó gran cantidad de Chakra tras el combate con Naruto - aclaró Hinata.

- Si pudo hacer un Chidori es porque sus reservas tendría. - dijo Ino.

- Tuviera la cantidad que tuviera, entre esa técnica y el Sharingan lo ayudaron a buscarse él solito la derrota. Esto es a lo que me refería con lo de estar cegado por la rabia. En lugar de analizar la situación, se ha lanzado a la carga sin preámbulos. Nunca me lo hubiese esperado de él, eso es propio de Naruto. - explicó Sakura.

- No me compares con ese idiota. - dijo Sasuke, que había recuperado la conciencia.

- La Bella Durmiente ha despertado. - se burló Shino.

- Cierra el pico, cerebro de insecto. Sois todos iguales: una panda de debiluchos que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que hablar del trabajo en equipo. Un buen ninja debe ser independiente, o no podrá salir airoso de situaciones extremas en las que se encuentre completamente solo. Con que haya un único miembro en el equipo que no esté capacitado para el combate, no es más que un estorbo. - declaró Sasuke sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás o cómo se sintiesen.

Estos comentarios irritaron a Sakura, que no pudo contenerse, y agarrando al chico por el cuello de la camiseta, lo zarandeó bruscamente encarándose a él:

- ¿De modo que piensas eso? Bien... Ahora escúchame tú a mí: el único idiota y debilucho eres tú. Destacas en fuerza y habilidades físicas, pero eres débil de mentalidad. Desde que te encontraste con Itachi y te hizo morder el polvo, no haces más que repetir la misma cantinela: quiero poder para derrotar a mi hermano, quiero poder para derrotar a mi hermano... A eso se le llama ser débil.  
Fíjate en Naruto: al principio no hacía más que payasadas para llamar la atención con el único propósito de que la gente se fijase en él. Pero luego comprendió que la mejor forma de hacer que le reconozcan, es por sus logros y su fuerza de voluntad. Aun sabiendo que tal vez no lograse detenerte, salió a buscarte, con la esperanza de que le escucharas y recapacitases. ¿Sabes por qué hizo eso? porque se preocupa por ti, porque te reconoce como su igual, porque sabe que eres fuerte. ¿Y tú cómo se lo agradeces? plantándole cara y renegando de la verdad... - ... - Ya vale, Sakura. - la interrumpió Hinata.

Sakura miró a la joven Hyuga, que presentaba una expresión bastante seria.  
- Tus palabras están cargadas de razón, pero no veo motivo para seguir atormentándole. - declaró.  
- Nuestra misión consistía en detenerle y traerle de vuelta. No te hagas mala sangre por él.  
Si no sabe apreciar el verdadero valor de la amistad, es su problema. Ya arreglaréis cuentas en su debido momento. - le aconsejó Ino  
- Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. - reconoció Sakura.  
- LLegamos a Konoha. - avisó Shino.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la villa, dos ANBU les estaban esperando.  
- ¿Qué tal os ha ido? - preguntó uno de ellos.  
- No dio muchos problemas. - declaró Sakura. - Había mermado sus fuerzas en un combate anterior y fue fácil reducirlo. - explicó la chica.  
- ¿Algún herido? - preguntó el otro ANBU.  
- Nosotros estamos bien, pero me temo que este no salió tan bien parado. ¿Verdad, Sasukito? - se burló Sakura, quien de forma que sólo pudiese oírle el joven Uchiha, añadió: - Una palabra más y te arranco la lengua. -  
Ya fuese por la advertencia de la Kunoichi o porque no tenía nada que decir, el chico no articuló palabra.  
Al momento, otro ANBU apareció junto al grupo y anunció:  
- Por orden de Godaime-sama, Sasuke Uchiha debe permanecer bajo estricta vigilancia y aislado del resto de habitantes de Konoha. - anunció.  
- Sería mejor que lo viese un médico antes. Ha gastado bastante Chakra y su energía está casi agotada. - advirtió Hinata, que había inspeccionado el estado del chico con su Byakugan momentos antes de entrar en contacto con los ANBU.  
Tras consultarlo un instante con sus compañeros, uno de los ANBU dijo:  
- Un compañero y yo escoltaremos al chico hasta el hospital, donde se le tratarán sus heridas y permanecerá bajo vigilancia. El otro puede acompañaros hasta la oficina del Hokage para que presentéis vuestro informe. - declaró.

Tal como se dijo, Sakura y el resto del equipo se dirigieron a la oficinal del Hokage acompañados por un ANBU, mientras Sasuke era llevado a al enfermería escoltado por los otros dos ninjas de élite.


	4. Los sentimientos de Sasuke

Capítulo 4

Los sentimientos de Sasuke. La ceguera del odio.

Naruto llegó a Konoha en menos de media hora, preocupado por Sasuke y el resto de sus amigos. Cuando pasó por la puerta, Kakashi iba detrás pisándole los talones, intentando que se parase dos minutos a escucharle, dado que tenía que advertirle sobre la prohibición impuesta por Tsunade, referente al joven Uchiha. Veloz como un rayo, Naruto llegó a la puerta del hospital, donde una vez dentro, se encontró con Shikamaru, esperando frente a un quirófano.

¿Cómo está Chôji? - preguntó, interesándose por su rollizo amigo.

Se recuperará. Pero el abusar de las píldoras de soldado le ha hecho perder gran cantidad de Chakra, y, aunque no se teme por su vida, se encuentra muy delicado. – explicó Shikamaru. – Gracias por preocuparte. –

Gracias a ti y a los otros por acompañarme.- dijo Naruto. – Voy a ver qué tal están los otros. – dijo, y tras despedirse de Shikamaru, siguió por otro pasillo.

Tras seguir caminando un poco, se encontró con Kiba, acompañado por su hermana.

El chico parecía sumamente preocupado por Akamaru, y Naruto decidió darle unas palabras de ánimo.

Hola Kiba, me alegro que estés bien. – saludó.

El joven de rasgos caninos levanto la vista. Parecía muy afligido.

Hola Naruto. Gracias por preocuparte, pero yo estoy bien. En cambio, Akamaru se encuentra muy grave. Aunque su vida no corre peligro, es la primera vez que participa en una batalla de estas magnitudes y ha sido muy duro para él. Agradezco tu interés, pero creo que quien más atención necesita es Neji. He oído que tiene una herida muy grave, como si algo afilado le hubiese atravesado el pecho. – explicó Kiba, preocupado también por la salud de sus compañeros.

Tras reanudar su marcha y seguir otro tramo de pasillo, llegó frente al quirófano donde estaban tratando a Neji. Allí fuera se encontraba su tío, Higashi Hyuga.

Buenos días, Señor Hyuga. – Saludó Naruto.

Hola, muchacho. Me alegra ver que estás bien. – dijo Higashi.

Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo está Neji?. – se interesó el rubio.

Su estado es muy grave, pero confío en que sobrevivirá. Los médicos hacen lo que pueden y no queda otra más que tener fe y esperar que logren curarle esa herida.

La señorita Shizune me ha dicho que una vez consigan superar ese obstáculo, estará fuera de peligro y se recuperará. – explicó el hombre.

Tras despedirse del padre de Hinata, Naruto se dirigió a la última sala, donde supuso que estaría Sasuke.

Al llegar, vio en la puerta a dos ANBU que le cerraban el paso.

Lo siento, chico. Está prohibido pasar. Sasuke Uchiha debe permanecer aislado. – dijo uno de los ninjas, con voz seria.

Es mi amigo, y exijo el derecho de verle. – contestó el chico, visiblemente irritado.

¿No has oído a mi compañero? ¡No se puede pasar! – intervino el otro ANBU.

¿Ni siquiera yo? – dijo una voz cercana.

Cuando giraron la vista, vieron a Kakashi aparecer por el pasillo.

¡Kakashi-san! – exclamaron los ANBU, claramente sorprendidos.

¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei! Estos hombres no me dejan pasar. – se quejó Naruto.

Lo sé, y es lo que trataba de decirte. Pero saliste corriendo como un rayo sin darme tiempo a explicarte la situación: Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que Sasuke permanezca aislado durante un tiempo, debido al estado de rebeldía en que se encuentra.

Me ha sido asignada su tutela, tanto para vigilarle como para supervisar su entrenamiento. – explicó Kakashi, más para Naruto que para los ANBU.

Ahora, por favor, dejadnos pasar. – pidió el jounin.

Lo sentimos mucho, Kakashi-san, pero nuestras órdenes son muy estrictas, y vienen directamente de Godaime-sama. – se disculpó uno de los guardias.

¡¡Oye tú, no te atrevas a discutirle a Kakashi-sensei!! – replicó Naruto, empezando a impacientarse.

Tranquilo. Estos dos ninjas sólo están cumpliendo con su trabajo – dijo Kakashi, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho. – Dejadnos pasar. Yo asumo toda responsabilidad sobre mi alumno. – declaró.

Los ANBU intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa, pero al final accedieron a dejarles pasar, ya fuese porque quedaron convencidos, o porque no querían hacer enfadar al jounin.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, encontraron una babosa curándole las heridas a Sasuke, y un sapo de tamaño considerable montando guardia junto a la cama.

Vaya, Sasuke. Veo que tu cabezonería te ha costado cara. – dijo Kakashi divertido, en un intento de suavizar la tensión del ambiente.

El chico los miró unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para lanzarles una mirada asesina y seguir ignorándoles.

No te guardo rencor, aunque no lo creas, y sigo considerándote mi amigo y mi rival. – declaró Naruto, muy serio. – No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Tsunade baa-chan no será muy dura contigo y te permitirá incorporarte de nuevo al equipo en cuanto le demuestres que estás arrepentido. – dijo el rubio, muy seguro de sí mismo, sin comprender la realidad de la situación.

Sasuke siguió sin mediar palabra. Tras dos minutos de incómodo silencio, Kakashi le aconsejó a Naruto que fuese que le atendieran, por si le habían quedado algunas heridas.

Tras despedirse de su maestro y de su amigo, el joven rubio salió de la habitación, dejándoles solos.

- Bien, Sasuke. Ahora que estamos solos, es momento de que liberes tu frustración y me cuentes el por qué de tu obsesión por conseguir poder con el único propósito de ir tras tu hermano. – dijo Kakashi, en tono serio.

Déjame en paz. – dijo Sasuke por toda respuesta. – No pienso contarte nada. Son asuntos privados que a nadie más le incumben, y menos a ti, Kakashi. – contestó de manera tajante el joven Uchiha.

Bueno, pues tú te lo has buscado. – dijo el jounin en tono divertido.

Atento a que pudiese atacarle, Sasuke se puso en guardia, pero lo único que vio fue que el jounin se levantaba lentamente el protector, dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo.

Imaginando que Kakashi no tramaba nada bueno, el muchacho se apresuró a activar su Sharingan y se puso en guardia.

A toda respuesta, el ninja copión se limitó a cerrar el ojo derecho y a fijar la vista del izquierdo sobre su objetivo. Al instante, las pupilas empezaron a girar.

Sasuke comprendió al instante: trataba de hipnotizarle.

Aguantándole la mirada con actitud desafiante, intentó contrarrestar la técnica hipnótica.

Ya fuese porque no disponía de Chakra suficiente o debido a su inexperiencia en el manejo del Sharingan, acabó cayendo bajo el influjo hipnótico de su maestro.

Mediante la inducción al sueño, Kakashi pudo controlar a Sasuke y doblegarlo a su voluntad, obligándole a expulsar el fuego que le quemaba por dentro, contándole sus preocupaciones, temores y deseos más profundos.

Todo quedó al descubierto: la veneración que sentía por su hermano cuando convivían juntos y eran una familia, cómo este empezó a cambiar cuando entró en el cuerpo de policía, cómo se asustó al ver el conflicto ante las puertas de su casa, donde acusaban a Itachi de haber asesinado a su mejor amigo, y la visión del Mangekyo Sharingan asomando por primera vez en los ojos del joven. La masacre del clan Uchiha, el terror que sintió aquella noche, y la burla de su hermano: eres débil. Vive para odiarme y ven en mi busca cuando seas fuerte. La dura infancia que tuvo, siendo el único superviviente de la masacre de su clan. Parecía que las cosas se iban calmando cuando se unió al equipo 7, pero la llegada de Itachi a Konoha, despertó su odio dormido, y le envolvió por completo el deseo de sed de venganza. La frustración que le llevó a tomar la decisión de irse con Orochimaru y cómo se vio derrotado frente a la debilidad de lo que llamaban trabajo en equipo.

Tras averiguar todo esto, Kakashi decidió que ya había descubierto suficiente, y liberó la técnica de hipnosis, asegurándose de dejar a Sasuke sumido en un sueño muy profundo, del que esperaba que no despertara al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Vaya, vaya... De modo que esto es lo que te está atormentando. – analizó el jounin.

Será mejor que vaya a informar a Godaime-sama de lo que he descubierto. – decidió.

Y tras acomodar a Sasuke en la cama y taparle con aire paternal, abandonó la habitación.


	5. Secretos desvelados

Capítulo 5

Secretos desvelados.

Kakashi se dirigía al despacho de Tsunade, sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que acababa de descubrir. Sabía del trágico pasado de Sasuke, pero ignoraba muchos otros detalles, como por ejemplo, la primera vez que el Mangekyo Sharingan asomó en los ojos de Itachi, y sólo su hermano se dio cuenta.

A medio camino de su destino, se encontró con Iruka.

- Buenos días, Kakashi. Pareces preocupado. - saludó

- Hola Iruka, me alegro de verte. En efecto, estoy bastante preocupado. - confirmó Kakashi.

- He oído que Sasuke se encuentra en un estado de desequilibrio bastante serio y no quiere ver a nadie. Espero que no sea grave y no se alargue mucho. También ha sido alumno mío y no resulta agradable verlo así. - expresó su preocupación el chunin.

- Es un caso bastante serio, pero nada que no tenga solución. Godaime-sama me ha encargado su tutela, tanto para vigilarle como para supervisar su próximo entrenamiento, con el fin de que olvide esa ridícula idea de ir tras Itachi.

En ese momento apareció Naruto.

- ¡¡Kakashi-sensei!! - dijo atrayendo la atención del jounin.

- Vaya, Naruto. Te veo muy agitado. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Iruka.

- Hola Iruka-sensei. Sí, ocurre algo, pero no es nada grave. Tsunade baa-chan me ha dicho que buscase a Kakashi-sensei y lo llevara al despacho del Hokage. - explicó el chico.

- Allí me dirigía de todas formas. En fin, hasta luego Iruka. - se despidió el jounin.

Ya en presencia de Tsunade...

- Se presentan Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki. - anunció Shizune

- ¿Mandó llamar, Godaime-sama? - preguntó Kakashi.

Tsunade se disponía a hablar cuando Naruto la interrumpió:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí Shino y las chicas? - preguntó.

- Es justo lo que iba a explicar, pero me has interrumpido. - dijo Tsunade, un tanto molesta.

- ¡Naruto, compórtate! - le reprendió Sakura.

Antes de que el chico pudiese replicar, Kakashi le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Lo siento, Godaime-sama. Ya sabe cómo es Naruto. - dijo a modo de disculpa. - Por favor, hable. -

Tras dirigir una última mirada a los presentes, como esperando otra interrupción, al fin habló:

- Os he mandado llamar a todos los presentes con motivo de informaros sobre la situación actual de Sasuke Uchiha: Debéis de saber que he decidido (muy a mi pesar) aislarle del resto de Konoha, por su propia seguridad y la de todos, debido al estado de desequilibrio en que se encuentra. - anunció.

Tras pasear la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, esperando ver su reacción, continuó.

- Sé que es duro, pero su intento de deserción no me dejó otro remedio. Ahora mismo se encuentra en el hospital, recuperándose de sus heridas, con dos ANBU montando guardia frente a la puerta y un sapo preparado para el combate junto a su cama, que Jiraiya tuvo la amabilidad de invocar, por si el chico decidía escapar por la ventana. - siguió explicando.

Volvió a hacer una pausa y continuó.

- Ahora, esto que voy a deciros es muy importante, de modo que prestad atención y no admitiré interrupciones.- advirtió, mirando severamente a Naruto.

Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que continuase, asegurándole que el chico mantendría la boca cerrada.

- Primero, debo aclararos que Sasuke se encuentra de vuelta en Konoha gracias a las acciones de un equipo secreto de ninjas que envié en su búsqueda por si Naruto y los otros no lo conseguían. - empezó a explicar la Hokage. - Ese escuadrón estaba compuesto por cinco ninjas, cuya identidad es un secreto que sólo conocíamos ellos y yo. Ahora que la misión ha sito un éxito, no veo motivo para seguir ocultándolo. - anunció la Hokage.

Todos pusieron cara de tensión, deseosos de saber qué iba a desvelar Tsunade.

- Los miembros de ese escuadrón, no son otros que: Shino Aburame, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno, aquí presentes. - reveló. - Buen trabajo. - les felicitó.

Shizune, Kakashi y Naruto pusieron una cara de gran sorpresa como si no se lo pudiesen creer.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! - exclamó Naruto, mirando a los cinco genin, todavía sin creérselo.

- No quisiera poner en duda su palabra, Tsunade-sama, pero... Son sólo genin. Una misión de búsqueda y captura es de rango A. No están capacitados para algo así. - dijo Shizune.

Por toda respuesta, Tsunade dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

- A simple vista parecen genin, pero han sido sometidos a un riguroso entrenamiento, bajo la supervisión de algunos miembros de ANBU. - explicó.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que le costaba asimilar esa gran información.

- ¿Tú sabías eso, Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó.

- No, Naruto. No lo sabía. De lo contrario, no lo hubiese permitido. - dijo el jounin.

- Os lo explicaré todo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer como disculpa. - dijo Tsunade. – Pero antes... Shizune, por favor, llama al resto de jounins a cargo de un equipo. Son sus alumnos y tienen derecho a saberlo.

Obediente, su secretaria salió a buscarles y volvió con ellos a los 5 minutos.

- Se presentan Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yûhi. - anunció Shizune.  
- ¿Quería vernos, Godaime-sama? - preguntó Asuma.  
- Sí, Asuma. Tengo algo importante que comunicaros. - dijo Tsunade.

Los tres jounin la miraron un tanto extrañados, esperando que no fuesen malas noticias.  
- Como imagino que sabréis, Sasuke Uchiha ha sido traído de vuelta a Konoha por un escuadrón secreto que mandé en su búsqueda, y cuyos miembros son esos cinco genin que se encuentran al lado de Shizune. - reveló la Hokage.

Los maestros miraron a sus alumnos con cara de estar altamente sorprendidos, y Kurenai dijo lo mismo que Shizune, referente al rango de la misión, a lo cual Tsunade les explicó lo del riguroso entrenamiento con los ANBU.

- Gracias a ese entrenamiento - prosiguió - han sido capaces de desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades y de aprender nuevas técnicas, algunas de ellas de alto nivel, como el Kage Bunshin, usado por Sakura para engañar a Sasuke y atacarle en el momento en que bajó la guardia, debido a su sorpresa ante la visión de semejante técnica, que muy pocos consiguen dominar.

Cada maestro felicitó a sus alumnos por tan grandes logros.  
De repente, llamaron a la puerta del despacho y entró un ninja médico.

- Godaime-sama, traigo buenas noticias. - dijo el hombre.  
- Adelante, habla. - le dio permiso la Hokage.  
- Tengo el placer de comunicar que Chôji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga y Akamaru, fiel compañero de Kiba Inuzuka, se encuentran totalmente fuera de peligro y podrán irse a casa mañana a mediodía. - anunció.

La alegría invadió los corazones de los presentes, que se abrazaron unos a otros, contentos de que las jóvenes promesas estuvieran recuperándose favorablemente.

De repente, volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y quien entró no era otro que Jiraiya.  
- Mis disculpas, Tsunade. Pero debo interrumpir esta pequeña fiesta para hacer un comunicado. - dijo el Sannin.  
- Adelante, Jiraiya, no interrumpes nada importante. -  
Tras recorrer con la mirada la sala, se dirigió a los presentes:  
- He recibido información de que Akatsuki se está moviendo otra vez.  
Aún no sabemos cuales son sus planes, pero es posible que vuelvan a Konoha con intención de sembrar el caos, lo cual supondría un grave problema si no tomamos las precauciones necesarias. - anunció.

Los jounin, imaginando lo que eso significaba, miraron a Tsunade esperando instrucciones.  
Mientras la Hokage pensaba qué hacer, fue Jiraiya quien habló:

- Lo mejor que podéis hacer es preparar a vuestros alumnos para el momento en que nos tengamos que enfrentar a ellos. - aconsejó.

Los jounin asintieron dándole la razón al Sannin, que retomó la palabra:  
- ¡Naruto! - dijo de repente, atrayendo la atención del muchacho. - Como Kakashi va a estar muy ocupado con la tutela de Sasuke, tú vendrás conmigo. Prepara tu equipaje. Partiremos dentro de dos días. - le comunicó.

- ¿ DOS DÍAS? - exclamó. - Eso es muy precipitado, Ero-sennin. - se quejó.  
- Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción. - dijo Jiraiya. - Akatsuki va detrás de ti y lo mejor es alejarte de Konoha durante un tiempo hasta que estemos seguros que no tienen intención (de momento) de acercarse por aquí. Dispones de un día y medio para estar con tus amigos y despedirte de ellos y pegarte un atracón de Ramen, dado que durante el tiempo que estemos fuera, pocas veces tendrás ocasión de probarlo. -

Al ver la cara del rubio, Tsunade propuso:  
- ¿Qué tal si mañana hacemos una fiesta de despedida para Naruto? - preguntó.  
- Me parece una genial idea - proclamó Sakura.  
El resto de los presentes también se mostraron de acuerdo y se ofrecieron a hacer de mensajeros para extender el rumor por toda Konoha.

- ¿Puede venir Sasuke? - preguntó Naruto sin mucha esperanza.

Tras mirarse Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade, al fin el jounin dijo:

- Esperemos que se haya calmado un poco para entonces y esté en condiciones de estar con gente. - dijo Kakashi, accediendo a la propuesta del chico.

- Pues no se hable más - determinó la Hokage - ¡Que todo el mundo empiece con los preparativos de inmediato! - ordenó.


	6. Un invitado inesperado

Capítulo 6  
Un invitado inesperado.

La noticia que de había una fiesta corrió de boca en boca por toda Konoha y los habitantes se apresuraron a empezar con los preparativos.

El clan Aburame ayudaba a colgar los banderines en los sitios más altos con ayuda de sus insectos, el clan Yamanaka hacía arreglos y adornos con flores, los perros del cla Inuzuka cazaban jabalís para la cena y el clan Akimichi transportaba pesadas mesas de madera usando su mejor técnica: el Baika no jutsu... Todo era movimiento y alegre agitación en la villa.

Shizune era la encargada de organizarlo todo y parecía cada vez más estresada por miedo a que algo fallara, temiendo luego la ira de Tsunade.

- Oh, vaya. Esta caseta de madera está ocupando un espacio en el que podrían ir por lo menos tres mesas. - Se lamentó la chica.

- ¡¡Yo me encargo de eso!! - dijo alguien con voz muy enérgica.  
Shizune se giró para ver quien era, y su cara adoptó una expresión de horror.  
Maito Gai se dirigía hacia la caseta con acelerada carrera.

- ¡¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!! - exclamó, y embistió contra la caseta usando su técnica favorita.  
Shizune lanzó un grito, y cerró los ojos, temiéndose lo peor y esperando oír el sonido del impacto... nada ocurrió.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Gai tirado en el suelo y completamente empapado a 3 metros de la caseta, y a Kakashi ayudándole a levantarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la chica.  
- Pasaba por aquí cerca y adiviné sus intenciones cuando corría hacia la caseta. - explicó el jounin. - Le he desviado usando el Suiryuudan no jutsu (técnica del dragón de agua).  
- Eso no ha estado bien, Kakashi. - se quejó Gai, a la vez que estornudaba.  
- Si no lo hubiese hecho, habrías atravesado la caseta en lugar de derribarla. - le aclaró su compañero.  
- Creo que es trabajo para alguien del clan Akimichi. - razonó Shizune.  
- Voy a buscarles. - se ofreció Gai, a modo de enmendar su error.  
Al cabo de dos minutos volvió acompañado por Chôji y su padre, Chômaru.

- ¿Así que es esto lo que hay que derribar? - preguntó el hombre.  
- Sí, pero por favor, intentad que quede entera. Los tablones pueden aprovecharse para otras cosas. - rogó Shizune.  
- Entonces con mi hijo hay más que suficiente. - explicó Chômaru. - Apartaos, por favor. - advirtió. - Cuando quieras, hijo. -

Tras un gesto de asentimiento, Chôji se preparó para su labor.  
Respiró hondo, y con un enérgico grito, ejecutó su técnica.

- ¡NIKUDAN SENSHAAAA! - y derribó la caseta, que quedó reducida a unos cuantos tablones.  
- Con estos tablones se puede construir una mesa, así que manos a la obra. - dijo Chôji, muy alegre.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del Hokage...

- Ni en un día de fiesta puedo descansar. - se lamentó Tsunade, al ver la montaña de papeles que había revisado y los que le quedaban por revisar.  
De repente, entraron las dos personas que podrían empeorar el humor de la quinta: Homura y Koharu (los ancianos).

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te propones, Tsunade-hime? - preguntó Koharu, que, como de costumbre, veía mal todo lo que hacía Tsunade.  
- Organizar una fiesta en estos momentos es un disparate. - Declaró Homura.

La Hokage hizo como si no existieran y no levantó la vista de su trabajo, lo cual molestó a los consejeros, que siguieron dándole la brasa a la Hokage.

- Akatsuki se ha puesto en movimiento y tú les animas a venir con una fiesta. - dijo Homura  
- Debes cancelar esto de inmediato y pensar en la mejor manera de proteger Konoha. - añadió Koharu.

Tsunade seguía sin inmutarse, hasta que Homura, dando un golpe en la mesa, intentó captar su atención, lo cual provocó que la Hokage se asustara y le escupiese un líquido viscoso en la cara.

- ¿Qué cosa tan asquerosa es esto? - gritó Homura.  
- ¿Qué crees que haces, Godaime? ¡No toleraré este acto de descaro por parte tuya! - gritó Koharu.

Por toda respuesta, la Hokage despareció en medio de una voluta de humo, y donde un minuto antes estaba sentada, ahora había una enorme babosa.

- Lo siento mucho. Tsunade-sama debía ausentarse y me dejó ocupando su lugar. - dijo, y tras estallar en otra voluta de humo, desapareció, dejando a los ancianos confusos y bastante molestos.

- ¿Un Kuchiyose Henge? - se sorprendió Homura.  
- Una prueba más de lo irresponsable que es - refunfuñó Koharu.

Y tras echar un último vistazo por si había otro truco, salieron del despacho.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Konoha...

- Eso estuvo muy bien, Tsunade-sama. - dijo Shizune, aparentemente bastante divertida.  
- Sí, ya lo creo. Les has dado una buena lección a esos viejos charlatanes. - coincidió riendo Jiraiya.  
- Eso les enseñará a no incordiarme cada vez que se aburran. - declaró Tsunade maliciosamente.  
- Grandioso... Un Kuchiyose Henge. Brillante, Godaime-sama. - Añadió Kurenai, que no podía parar de reir.  
- Esas viejas cotorras también le hacían constantemente la vida imposible a mi padre. Se lo tienen merecido. - asintió Asuma, uniéndose a las risas.  
Bueno, basta de cháchara, y a seguir con los preparativos, que ya falta poco. - apremió Tsunade.  
- Cierto. - Coincidió de nuevo Asuma. - ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? - preguntó.  
- ¡Haciendo algo muy problemático! - respondió el nombrado.

Todos se giraron para ver de donde provenía la voz y vieron a Shikamaru tratando de sujetar a Chôji, que intentaba abalanzarse sobre un estudiante de la escuela.

Asuma se apresuró a intervenir, situándose entre su discípulo y el estudiante.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó mirando a Shikamaru.  
- Batalla por pedazo de carne y palabra prohibida. - dijo el joven chunin.  
- Quedaba un último pedazo de carne en un plato que había en esa mesa. Chôji iba a cogerlo a la vez que este chico y se inició una pequeña disputa para ver quien se lo quedaba. El niño dijo que le diera el pedazo de carne porque él ya estaba demasiado "rellenito", y el resto os lo podéis imaginar. - explicó Shikamaru.  
- ¿No os da vergüenza pelearos así por un simple trozo de carne? - dijo Kurenai.  
- A mí no me mire. - se defendió el estudiante. - Yo lo vi primero y de repente apareció de la nada este gor... - ¡SILENCIO! - interrumpió Tsunade.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Kurenai: sois demasiado mayores para pelearos así por un pedacito de comida. Iros a casa y arreglaros, que la fiesta empezará en menos de una hora. - anunció, poniendo fin a la disputa.

Y al fin la fiesta dio comienzo.  
Subida en una plataforma de madera y vestida con sus mejores galas, Tsunade se dirigió a su pueblo.  
- Queridos habitantes de Konoha: Me alegra veros a todos aquí reunidos en esta gran fiesta, que promete ser muy divertida. A lo largo de la noche tendrán lugar diferentes actuaciones preparadas por algunos de nuestos amigos. Espero que sean de vuestro agarado. ¡A disfrutar! - ordenó.

Farolillos de todos los colores se encendieron y una gran cantidad de gente aplaudió el trabajo hecho por los que habían colaborado en su colocación.

La gente charlaba alegremente mientras comían, bebían y reían.  
- Oye, Sakura-chan. He tenido una idea. - le comentó Naruto a su compañera.  
- Si se trata de un cita, olvídalo. - dijo la chica de forma tajante.  
- No, no quería pedirte eso. Es algo que me intriga. - dijo el chico.  
- A saber qué estarás tramando. - dijo Sakura, mirándole de forma recelosa.  
- ¿No tienes curiosidad por averiguar qué hay bajo la máscara de Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó Naruto.  
- Ya está otra vez con eso... Recuerda que ya lo intentamos y no funcionó. - discrepó la kunoichi.  
- Sí, pero ahora es diferente: hay mucho jaleo y lo más probable es que haya bajado la guardia. Sólo tenemos que encontrarle y vigilarle de cerca cuando vaya a comer o beber. Entonces se bajará la máscara y podremos ver lo que hay debajo. - propuso el genin.  
- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos.

Al girarse, vieron a Kakashi, que les miraba con una expresión divertida, al ver la cara que pusieron.  
Les había pillado.

- Más suerte la próxima vez. - dijo el jounin, y desapareció en medio de una voluta de humo.  
Antes de que pudieran lamentar el fracaso de su plan, Tsunade habló:  
- Damas y caballeros: con todos ustedes, las futuras promesas del clan Hyuga: Neji y Hinata - anunció.

Los dos primos subieron al escenario y deleitaron al público con un espectáculo de artes marciales al estilo tradicional Hyuga.

Durante quince minutos, toda la villa permaneció en silencio contemplando la fluidez de los movimientos de los dos jóvenes. Cuando terminaron, recibieron un caluroso aplauso.

Tsunade volvió a subir a la plataforma para anunciar la siguiente actuación.  
- Ahora, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas... vamos a ver el mayor espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en 20 años. - declaró la Hokage. - ¡Encendedlos! - ordenó.

Asuma acercó el mechero para prenderles fuego, pero nada ocurrió. Volvió a intentarlo, esperando un poco más, pero sin éxito.

- Malas noticias, Godaime-sama. - dijo el jounin. - Parece ser que las mechas están algo húmedas y no hay manera de encenderlas. Necesitamos una llama mucho más potente que la de un mechero. Así podremos secar las mechas con el calor, y a la vez encenderlas. - explicó el jounin.

- Bien, pues tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. - dijo la Hokage.  
- Que se acerque alguien afín al elemento fuego. - pidió.

- ¡KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU - dijo una voz.  
Una gran bola de fuego pasó junto a los cohetes, que prendieron de inmediato y se elevaron hacia el cielo.


	7. Sigue la fiesta ¡Vamos a cantar!

Capítulo 7

Sigue la fiesta. ¡Vamos a cantar!

Asuma esquivó la gran bola de fuego por poco, y dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche hacia la figura.

- Ten más cuidado, Kakashi. ¡Casi me achicharras! - dijo enfadado.

- Por mucho que te llegase a odiar, hay formas más efectivas de matarte. - dijo Kakashi con tono divertido, que se encontraba a pocos metros de su compañero.

Asuma le miró sorprendido, y comprendió que no había sido él.

- Lo siento, pensé que eras tú, aunque llegué a dudarlo, ya que no cometerías un acto tan irresponsable. - se disculpó.

- No pasa nada, pero ahora lo más importante es saber quién ha hecho eso. - dijo Kakashi, mirando hacia donde estaba la misteriosa figura.

- Muchos habrán afines al elemento fuego, pero esa técnica en cuestión no es fácil de ejecutar. - dijo Gai, acercándose a sus compañeros para ver mejor.

De repente, se escuchó un grito, proveniente de un lugar no muy lejano.

Un cohete fuera de control se dirigía a bastante velocidad hacia un lugar donde habían unos niños jugando, ajenos al peligro que les acechaba.

Olvidándose de la misteriosa figura, los jounin se dirigieron al lugar donde impactaría el cohete para poner a salvo a los niños.

El pánico cundió entre la gente, que echó a correr asustada, dificultando el paso a los jounin.

- No llegaremos a tiempo ni con mi Dynamic Entry - se lamentó Gai.

- Mis cuchillos de viento tampoco son de mucha utilidad. - dijo Asuma. - Kakashi, ¿no puedes hacer algo? - preguntó a su compañero.

- Hay demasiada gente alrededor para que pueda ejecutar bien cualquier técnica. - aclaró el ninja copión.

De repente, la misteriosa figura salió de las sombras, y saltando de tejado en tejado, a la vez que efectuaba una rápida combinación de sellos, se lanzó para interceptar la trayectoria del cohete.

Se oyó un chillido como si de mil pájaros se tratase y un brillo azulado apareció en el brazo derecho del misterioso ninja.

A pocos metros de la trayectoria del cohete, se dio impulso en el último tejado, y situándose entre el peligroso artefacto y los niños, gritó: ¡CHIDORI!

El cohete estalló en el aire con un gran estruendo, asustando a los niños, que corrieron a refugiarse bajo una mesa cercana.

Mientras los jounin se acercaban para comprobar que no hubiese nadie herido, el desconocido aterrizó con gran agilidad en una zona iluminada, revelándose por fin.

- ¡Ese chico! - dijo Asuma, altamente sorprendido.

- No cabe duda, es él. - corroboró Gai.

- Lo imaginé desde el principio. - dijo Kakashi. - Primero el Katon, y ahora el Chidori, técnica que sólo otra persona y yo dominamos: Bienvenido, Sasuke.

- Hola Kakashi - dijo el chico por toda respuesta, y se acercó hacia donde estaban los niños.

- ¿Estáis bien todos? - preguntó.

Los niños, aún asustados, le confirmaron que no había ningún herido y le dieron las gracias.

Satisfecho, Sasuke miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - preguntó en tono algo frío.

- No, pero tú sí que parecías uno saltando de tejado en tejado. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró, vio a Naruto y Sakura, que no parecían nada impresionados por su llegada.

- Parece que te has dignado a venir. - dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- El señor maduro no ha podido evitar quedarse encerrado sin más compañía que la de un sapo, cuando toda Konoha está de fiesta. - bromeó Sakura.

- ¡No es eso! - se apresuró a contestar Sasuke, ligeramente ruborizado.

- Simplemente tenía ganas de tomar aire fresco. - aclaró, aunque no logró convencerles de sus verdaderas intenciones: los echaba de menos.

- Este es el Sasuke de siempre. - se alegró Naruto, al ver que se comportaba de la forma que era normal en él.

- ¡Nos tuviste muy preocupados! - exclamó Sakura, y se arrojó a su cuello abrazándole.

El joven Uchiha se ruborizó aún más y se apresuró a zafarse del abrazo de la Kunoichi.

- Sí... ya, bueno... eh, estooo... yo... lo siento por haberos hecho pasar este mal trago. - se disculpó, ante la sorpresa de cuantos le conocían.

- Kakashi tenía razón: me dejé llevar por la rabia de no poder vencer a mi hermano y me obsesioné con la idea de ser más fuerte que acabé cegándome por la sed de venganza. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hubiese perdido de haberme ido con Orochimaru. - confesó.

- Me alegro que pienses así. - intervino Kakashi.

A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, podría estar sonriendo.

- Veo que la charla que tuvimos sirvió para algo. - dijo el jounin.

- ¿Qué charla? - preguntó Naruto, muerto de curiosidad.

- ¡Naruto! eso son asuntos privados entre Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun. - le regañó Sakura.

- Bueno, en realidad no tan privados. Se pueden contar. - aclaró el jounin. - Creo que incluso Sasuke estará interesado en saberlo. -

- Es cierto. - coincidió el chico. - Sólo recuerdo que dejaste el Sharingan al descubierto y que me desperté en el hospital a la mañana siguiente.

Kakashi les explicó a sus tres alumnos cómo había hipnotizado a Sasuke para que le contara todas sus preocupaciones y pudiera así expulsar ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

Naruto puso cara de imaginarse la situación y decidió no tener que obligar a su maestro a emplear métodos como ese.

Desde la plataforma de madera, Tsunade anunció la siguiente función:  
- ¡Recibamos con un gran aplauso al clan Inuzuka y sus compañeros! -  
Kiba y su hermana subieron al escenario con sus perros para deleitar al público con las habilidades de sus mascotas.

La representación duró 10 minutos, y terminó con una pirámide canina, formada por todos los perros de la familia, que recibieron un caluroso aplauso.

- Ahora me toca a mí. - dijo Sakura.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Sasuke.  
- Voy a cantar una canción. - dijo la chica. - Y necesito ayuda - añadió mirando a sus compañeros.  
- ¿¡Quéeeee!? - exclamaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.  
- Ni lo sueñes. - dijo Sasuke, y desapareció en una voluta de humo, dejando en su lugar un tronco.  
- Maldito Sasuke, ha hecho un Kawarimi. - dijo Naruto.  
- Sí, pero tú no te libras. - dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente.  
- Espera, Sakura-chan, no podemos actuar. Sasuke se ha ido. - dijo Naruto, deseando hacer cualquier cosa menos cantar delante de toda Konoha.  
- No pasa nada, ya verás como encuentro a alguien que ocupe su lugar. - dijo Sakura, y volviéndose a Naruto añadió: Ni se te ocurra escapar, Naruto, o sufrirás mi ira.  
Poniendo cara de resignación, el muchacho siguió a su compañera.  
- Mira, ahí está Shikamaru. Vamos a pedirle que cante con nosotros. - dijo Sakura, muy contenta.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Shikamaru y le contaron los propósitos de la Kunoichi, exclamó:  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!. ¿Por qué yo?. - se quejó.  
- Porque eres el único que reúne las condiciones para sustituir a Sasuke. - dijo Sakura, muy seria.  
- Qué problemático. - dijo Shikamaru.  
- No quiero oír ni una sola queja. - advirtió la Kunoichi. - Vamos, que nos toca ya. - y se encaminaron hacia el escenario.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Tsunade anunció la próxima actuación:  
- Y ahora, para finalizar esta magnífica velada: Naruto, Shikamaru y Sakura nos cantarán una canción dedicada a todos los habitantes de Konoha. - y añadió:- Cuando quieras, Sakura - dijo la Hokage, pasándole el micrófono.

Tras echar una mirada de advertencia a sus acompañantes, empezó la función.

Letra de la canción:

Naranja: Naruto  
Rosa: Sakura  
Verde: Shikamaru  
Blanco: Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru.

Naruto Ondo

Yate kimashita! NARUTO ondo!  
kyou wa ippai utauwayo!  
ore mo dokka-n to mori agaru ze!  
sore ja minna issho ni  
odoruttebayo! Shikamaru tanomu ze!

Naruto rasengan, kage bunshin  
Sakura shannaro  
Sasuke wa chidori sharingan  
Ino shinten  
Shikamaru kagemane  
Chouji nikudan sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino  
Neji byakugan  
Tenten, Lee  
Omote renge, ura renge de ho!  
Konohamaru wa oiroke no jutsu!

Jinsei ikioi gatsun to ikouze  
NEJIri hachimaki ibatsu kimetara omatsuri sawagi  
Chakra tsukiru made  
Gatsun to ikouze  
Tsukiyo no shitade maiodore misero yo  
Sono kokoro iki

SHIKAta nai ne to nageki yori mo  
CHOUJIri awasete nanto ka NARUTO  
INOrou janai no

Ikuze!

Odori akasouze konoha no sato de  
Kiai wo irete sha-n naro!  
Chidori naraseba sen-nen-goroshi  
Kuchiyose no jutsu  
GAMA OYABIN toujou yoisa~

Taiko ga NARUTO utage no hajimari  
ASUMA de mate nai wa  
KIBA tte gatsuuga Akamaru mo issho ni  
Kikoete IRUKA? utage ga hajimaru  
Shikka LEE to TENTEN aoi de HINATA de odotte KURENAI?

Gaara ga hettara Ichiraku Ramen  
Ohmori kui nayo sore demo tari nakya  
Shime wa ANKO de

Ikuwayo!

Karada HATAKE ba hokori mo deru ga  
Genki KAKASHI ta koto wa nai  
Ha JIRAIYA tere wa mou sutete  
Ni GAI omoide wa dynamic entry

Datteba datteba dattebayo!

Naruto rasengan, kage bunshin  
Sakura shannaro  
Sasuke wa chidori sharingan  
Ino shinten  
Shikamaru kagemane  
Chouji nikudan sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino  
Neji byakugan  
Tenten, Lee  
Omote renge, ura renge de ho!  
Konohamaru wa oiroke no jutsu!

Yozora ni SAKURAn man no hanabi  
Ysukami kire nai hakanasa wo  
Karen ni tatsu nadeshiko no hana ni  
Chikai wo tateru "tsuyoku naruwa yo!

Odori akasouze konoha no sato de  
Kiai wo irete shannaro!  
Chidori naraseba sennen goroshi  
Kuchiyose no jutsu GAMA OYABIN

Odori akasouze konoha no sato de  
Kiai wo irete yaruttebayo!  
Shinobi tarumono HOKAGE wo mezasu  
Getsui wo mune ni sa a ikouzei  
Sei no KAGE BUNSHIN, RASENGAN!  
Hanabi kirei ne?  
Iya, sono Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan no hou ga suge-kirei...  
Oi, mata agaru zo  
ha......  
Ta-maya!

Toda Konoha estalló en un gran aplauso aclamando a los tres jóvenes por su gran actuación.  
Tras apagarse el aplauso, Tsunade anunció el fin de la fiesta.  
- Queridos habitantes de Konoha: espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo de esta magnífica velada. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero ahora es momento de recogerlo todo y luego nos iremos a casa, en busca de un bien merecido descanso. ¡Buenas noches!. -


	8. Una despedida muy especial

Capítulo 8

LLegó la hora de partir. Una despedida muy especial.

La gran fiesta de Konoha fue de lo más estupenda en varios años.

Muchos aldeanos regresaban a casa con una sonrisa en la cara, ya fuera porque de verdad estaban contentos o porque hubiesen bebido un poco de más.

Mientras algunos ayudaban a recoger, otros escurrían el bulto alegando que era muy tarde y estaban agotados.

Naruto y sus amigos se quedaron a recoger junto con los jounin y algunos ANBU que quedaban para poner un poco de orden.

Pensando en que esa sería su última noche en Konoha por algún tiempo, una idea pasó por la mente del joven ninja, y fue corriendo a comentársela a su maestro.

- Kakashi-sensei, debo decirte algo muy importante. - dijo Naruto, un tanto dudoso de que el jounin aceptara lo que le iba a proponer.

- Bien, Naruto, dime de qué se trata. - pidió Kakashi.

- Es mi última noche aquí y no volveré por lo menos en dos o tres años... y me gustaría que Sasuke se quedara a dormir en mi casa, dado que no lo veré en mucho tiempo. - la gran amistad que Naruto sentía por el joven Uchiha no tenía límites.

Kakashi meditó unos momentos lo que su discípulo le acababa de proponer.

- Esto no es sólo cosa mía. Tengo que consultarlo con Godaime-sama, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. - advirtió al chico.

Tras alejarse unos metros hacia donde estaba Tsunade, dejó a Naruto solo, al borde de un ataque de nervios causado por la impaciencia que sentía en esos momentos. No podía esperar a conocer la respuesta.

Al ver que se acercaban, su nerviosismo aumentó, y siguiendo el consejo de Kakashi, se preparó para recibir una respuesta negativa.

Tsunade habló:

- Bueno, Naruto... es difícil acceder a una petición como esta, dado que Sasuke se encontraba en un estado de perturbación psicológica bastante grave hace tan sólo un par de días. Pero en vista de que parece haber mejorado, te concedo ese favor, aunque habrá una pareja de ANBU cerca por si ocurre algo. - dio su respuesta la Hokage.

Tras darles las gracias a Kakashi y Tsunade, Naruto partió en busca de su compañero. Lo encontró subido en las ramas de un árbol, lejos de las garras de Sakura, que lo buscaba para "tener unas palabras con él".

Muy contento, el joven ninja le dijo a su amigo la idea que tenía en mente.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pasar la noche contigo? Por favor, Naruto. No somos niños. - replicó Sasuke, un tanto azorado, y contento de que la penumbra le ocultara el rostro, pues se había sonrojado ante tal muestra de amistad tan sincera.

Haciéndose el ofendido, Naruto contestó:

- Bueno, como quieras. Pero mejor que te des prisa en buscar cobijo. Corres el riesgo de encontrarte con Sakura mientras te diriges a casa. - y dando media vuelta, se alejó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Incómodo ante la situación e imaginándose lo que podría pasar si se producía el encuentro, Sasuke se vio acorralado y bajó del árbol.

- ¡Espera, Naruto! - le llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó su amigo, fingiendo ignorancia.

- Esto... pues... lo he pensado mejor... voy contigo. Mi casa aún está lejos y hace un poco de frío. Me quedaré a dormir en la tuya esta noche. - mintió, al tiempo que se ruborizaba otra vez.

Naruto rió maliciosamente para sus adentros. Había adivinado el por qué del repentino cambio de opinión de su amigo: temía la ira de la Kunoichi.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Naruto se excusó:

- Lo siento, sólo hay una cama. Si quieres la podemos compartir o te hago una improvisada con algunas mantas en el suelo. - propuso.

Eso fue demasiado para Sasuke, que se sonrojó aún más y se apartó unos pasos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo quieres que comparta cama contigo? - exclamó bastante alterado.

Naruto no aguantó más y empezó a reir con todas sus ganas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Sasuke, visiblemente irritado.

A duras penas porque aún seguía riendo, su amigo le contestó:

- Es tu cara lo que me resulta tan gracioso. Deberías haberte visto cuando te he propuesto compartir cama. - explicó entre risotadas, y luego se calmó un poco para añadir: - No te preocupes, era sólo una broma para ver cómo reaccionabas. En realidad tengo un colchón de reserva para casos como este. - y se dirigió a otra habitación para traerlo.

Una vez acostados, pasaron un buen rato charlando y riendo alegremente recordando algunos momentos graciosos, como cuando intentaron averiguar cómo era la cara de Kakashi.

Al cabo de un rato, cayeron dormidos por puro agotamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto fue el primero en despertar. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Cuando terminó de vestirse y arreglarse, cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a Sasuke, que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Tras echar un último vistazo a su casa, se encaminó hacia la entrada de la villa, donde lo estaría esperando Jiraiya para partir hacia su nuevo destino.

Al llegar, se encontró al resto de sus amigos con sus maestros y Tsunade, que habían ido a despedirle.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten y sobretodo Hinata, no podían contener las lágrimas.

Tras estrecharles la mano a los jounin y recibir un beso de cada una de las chicas, partió con el que sería su mentor durante el tiempo que pasaría fuera de la villa.

Mientras caminaban, Jiraiya notó que algo le pasaba al chico, pues no parecía muy contento.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Naruto? - preguntó el Sannin, algo preocupado.

- No es nada importante. Sólo que me hubiese gustado que Sasuke viniese a despedirme. - confesó.

- Pensaba que había pasado la noche en tu casa. - dijo Jiraiya.

- Sí, así es. Pero como estaba durmiendo cuando me he levantado, no quise despertarle. - explicó Naruto.

- Siempre serás un buenazo. - replicó el Sannin, divertido.

Naruto sonrió un poco y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Adonde nos dirigimos, Ero-sennin? -

- Vamos a visitar a un sabio de las montañas del que he oído hablar. - Explicó Jiraiya.

- ¿En las montañas? eso está lejos. - se quejó Naruto.

Antes de que el ermitaño pudiese replicar, un enorme shuriken se dirigió hacia ellos.

Naruto lo atrapó y comprendió quién lo había lanzado.

- ¡Muéstrate, Sasuke! - ordenó Naruto muy contento.

Su amigo bajó del árbol donde se encontraba escondido y llegó junto a ellos.

- ¿Pensabas que te dejaría marchar así como así? Tendrías que haberme despertado. - dijo Sasuke.

- Lo siento. Dormías tan profundamente que no parecía que pudiesen despertarte ni a zambombazos. - se excusó Naruto, bastante divertido.

- Un buen ninja no puede permitirse dormir tan profundamente o le pueden asesinar sin que se de cuenta. - le recordó su amigo.

- Vale, vale, mensaje captado. Por otra parte, me alegra que hayas venido, pero dudo que recorrieras tanto sólo para despedirme. - comentó Naruto, imaginando que el joven Uchiha tramaba algo.

- Tú lo has dicho, colega. ¡En guardia! - le desafió Sasuke.

- No es momento de ponerse a jugar, chicos. - les reprendió Jiraiya.

- Vamos, Ero-sennin. Esto no es un juego. Tenemos algo pendiente y debemos resolverlo. - dijo Naruto muy serio.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no te quejes si estás cansado y necesitas descansar. Nos queda un largo camino hacia las montañas y no consentiré que invoques un sapo para que te haga de mula de carga. - contestó Jiraiya en tono aún más serio.

Naruto lo miró y esbozando una sonrisa declaró: Sobreviviré

- Ahora, Sasuke... ¡Defiéndete! - exclamó, y empezó el enfrentamiento.

Los dos combatientes intercambiaban golpes, bloqueos y esquives con una fluidez y elegancia como si de una danza se tratase.

No usaban técnicas estilo ninjutsu o cualquier tipo de arma u objeto que pudiese darles una mínima ventaja sobre su oponente. Era una pelea justa e incluso Sasuke no pensó en ningún momento en activar el Sharingan.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando vio que empezaban a dar muestras de cansancio, Jiraiya puso fin al combate situándose entre los dos amigos.

- Se acabó la fiesta, chicos. - anunció ante la cara de sorpresa de los genin.

- No te metas, Ero-sennin. Ya te he dicho que esto es personal. - se quejó Naruto.

- Lo se y no te lo discuto, como tambien se de que va la cosa. Quereis ver quien es mas fuerte. Pues bien, yo os lo diré. - explicó el Sannin.

Expectantes ante la revelación que les haría, los dos amigos no dieron muestras de querer seguir combatiendo.

- El más fuerte no eres tú, Naruto, como tampoco lo es Sasuke. Los dos poseéis gran fuerza y determinación para el combate y eso es lo que os hace seguir adelante. Por mucho que entrenéis, nunca os podréis superar el uno al otro, dado que sois iguales. - explicó Jiraiya.

- Pues tendremos que seguir entrenando hasta que uno de los dos se haga más fuerte. - dijo Sasuke.  
- Hasta entonces, nos quedaremos en empate. - contestó Naruto.

Y tras despedirse y desearse suerte en los próximos meses durante sus respectivos entrenamientos, Sasuke volvió a Konoha para entrenar con Kakashi y Naruto siguió caminando junto a Jiraiya.

- Dime, Ero-sennin: ¿Cómo es de sabio ese hombre que vive en las montañas? - preguntó Naruto.  
- No lo conozco personalmente, aunque he oído decir que es tan sabio como lo fue nuestro amado Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage. - contestó el Sannin.  
- ¡Vaya! Entonces ese hombre debe saber mucho. Estoy ansioso por conocerle. - dijo Naruto, cada vez más impaciente por llegar a su destino.  
- Yo también tengo curiosidad por verle, y espero que no sea un viejo gruñón. No aguanto ese tipo de personas. Me recuerdan demasiado a los consejeros de Konoha, que no saben hacer otra cosa más que incordiar a Tsunade, aunque no logren doblegarla a su voluntad como hacían muchas veces con Sandaime. - recordó Jiraiya con gran pesar.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar al pie de las montañas y emprendieron la subida.  
El camino era angosto y el terreno bastante escarpado.  
Naruto tropezaba de vez en cuando y muchas veces estuvo a punto de caerse debido a la cantidad de piedrecillas sueltas que se encontraba a su paso.  
Siguieron subiendo durante media hora más hasta que por fin llegaron a la cima de la montaña y divisaron una cabaña no muy lejos de allí.

Cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar, un enorme simio blanco apareció ante ellos como salido de la nada, mostrando los dientes con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tranquilo, chico. - dijo una potente voz. - Seguro que son sólo caminantes que se han perdido. No percibo hostilidad en ellos.

El que había hablado era un hombre de avanzada edad, que se acercaba hacia ellos.  
LLevaba el cabello largo bien cuidado y una espesa barba gris, también bastante cuidada.  
Se acercó a los caminantes y les habló.

- Saludos, viajeros. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? - preguntó el hombre.  
Jiraiya hizo una mueca como si no le gustase el tono que el anciano sabio había empleado. Parecía ser a fin de cuentas lo que él temía: un viejo gruñón.  
Al fin, habló presentándose a sí mismo y a Naruto.

- Me llamo Jiraiya y este es Naruto Uzumaki, mi discípulo. Venimos desde Konoha en busca de consejo, sabio anciano. - explicó el Sannin.

- ¿JIRAIYA? ¡Vaya, vaya! De modo que tengo el placer de hablar con uno de los tres legendarios Sannin. - dijo el anciano, aunque no mostró sorpresa alguna ante la revelación.

- Así es, viejo. Y más vale que tu mascota no se acerque o podría salir muy mal parado. - advirtió Naruto.  
- ¡Naruto! - exclamó Jiraiya. - Déjame hablar a mí y no interrumpas.  
- Vaya, vaya. Este jovenzuelo tiene mucha energía. - dijo el anciano.  
- Lamento si le ha ofendido, es muy impulsivo. - se disculpó el ermitaño sapo.  
- No ha sido nada. - dijo el anciano quitándole importancia. - Mi nieto es igual que él.  
- Disculpe mi osadía buen sabio, pero nos gustaría saber con quien tenemos el gusto de hablar. - pidió Jiraiya, quien odiaba no poder dirigirse a las personas por su nombre.  
- Oh, vaya. Qué descuidado he sido. - se disculpó el anciano. - Me llamo Amusa Iboturas. - se presentó el hombre. - ¿Qué miras, chico? - preguntó, al ver que Naruto no paraba de mirarle fijamente.  
- Su cara me resulta conocida. - dijo el genin señalándole.  
- ¡Naruto! te he dicho que te comportes. Y no señales tan descaradamente. Está muy mal visto. - le reprendió Jiraiya.  
- Pero... Fíjate bien, Ero-sennin. ¿No te recuerda a alguien? - insistió Naruto.  
Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el Sannin se fijó mejor en el anciano y de repente hizo una mueca de sorpresa.  
- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó de pronto.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? - preguntó el anciano, un poco molesto ante las miradas de Naruto y Jiraiya.  
A pesar de la espesa barba que le ocultaba gran parte del rostro, se distinguía una expresión bonachona muy mal disfrazada por una máscara de viejo gruñón.  
Al final, Jiraiya cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería su alumno.

- Tenías razón, Naruto. - afirmó el Sannin. - Si estoy pensando lo mismo que tú, este hombre es... -


	9. ¿Quién es el misterioso anciano?

Capítulo 9

¿Quién es el misterioso anciano?

¡Sarutobi-sama, el tercer Hokage!

- ¡Tonterías! - dijo el hombre. - Me halaga mucho que me hayas confundido con esa persona. En verdad fue tan sabio como yo y muy respetado, pero te repito que no soy yo. - declaró el anciano, quitándole importancia al asunto y sacando una pipa del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la encendió y se la llevó a los labios.

- ¡No mienta, viejo! - exclamó Naruto. - Esa manía de fumar sólo la tienen por aquí los del clan Sarutobi. ¡Me lo dijo Shikamaru! - siguió insistiendo el chico.

- Cálmate, Naruto. - trató de apaciguarle Jiraiya. - A lo mejor sólo se le parece porque es un pariente lejano.

- ¡Y un cuerno! - se quejó el genin. - Ha dicho que su nieto es igual que yo, lo que me hace sospechar que se refería a Konohamaru. - declaró bastante molesto ante la tranquilidad con que el anciano le negaba lo que era evidente. - ¡Y fíjate en esa expresión, Ero-sennin! es la misma que puso cuando le dije que quería hacer misiones serias.

Naruto seguía en sus trece dispuesto a no ceder, dado que las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes, y Jiraiya estaba dividido entre su discípulo, al que trataba de apaciguar, y el anciano sabio, a quien pedía disculpas por el comportamiento del chico.

- ¡No seas tonto, Ero-sennin! - seguía discutiendo Naruto. - Fíjate en su nombre: Amusa Iboturas. Léelo al revés y te saldrá Asuma Sarutobi.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Qué chico tan observador. - dijo el anciano. - Por favor, acompañadme dentro de casa. Debéis estar cansados y no os vendrá nada mal un guiso de fideos. Sobretodo a este enérgico jovenzuelo.

Le acompañaron dentro seguidos por el gran mono blanco, que seguía mirándolos receloso. El anciano los invitó a sentarse y sirvió un exquisito guiso de fideos para todos.

Para sorpresa de los ninjas, de repente el hombre ejecutó unos complicados y rápidos sellos y pronunció unas palabras que no entendieron.

Tras terminar su tarea, el anciano habló.

- A juzgar por la cara que ponéis, os estáis preguntando qué acabo de hacer, así que os lo explicaré. - dijo el hombre, y comenzó su explicación: He envuelto una zona de veinte metros alrededor de la casa en un poderoso jutsu silenciador. Nada de lo que hablemos aquí dentro podrá ser escuchado desde fuera por ningún medio.

- Con tantas precauciones, se diría que no desea ni siquiera que los insectos que haya fuera de la casa escuchen lo que tiene que decirnos, gran sabio. - dijo Jiraiya.

- Deja de llamarme gran sabio. Ya no merece la pena seguir fingiendo. - confesó el anciano. - Me habéis descubierto, muchachos. Soy Asuma Sarutobi, tercer Hokage de Konoha.

- ¡Te lo dije, Ero-sennin! y no quisiste hacerme caso. - protestó Naruto.

- Eres muy observador, Naruto. Tienes muchas cualidades y tus sentidos son bastante agudos. Sin duda has heredado el espíritu de tu padre. - afirmó Sarutobi.

- Sarutobi-sensei, con el debido respeto: no creo que esa información le deba ser revelada tan pronto. Podría provocarle un fuerte golpe emocional. - discrepó Jiraiya.

- Mi querido discípulo, estás en todo tu derecho a oponerte y de hecho tienes razón, pero no veo motivos para seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo. - dijo Sarutobi. - Como Hokage, he guardado durante años los más grandes secretos de Konoha, entre ellos, el origen del chico y el por qué lleva al Kyubi sellado en su interior.

Naruto miraba expectante al Sannin y al antiguo Hokage sin entender mucho de lo que decían.

- Naruto, ha llegado la hora de que sepas la verdad. - dijo Sarutobi. - Tu padre era el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Fue él quien se enfrentó al poderoso zorro-demonio para proteger Konoha y lo selló en tu interior al no poderlo destruir. Ignoro los motivos que le llevaron a hacer eso, pero imagino que debió pensar que serías un héroe para los habitantes de la villa. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron según sus esperanzas y los aldeanos reaccionaron muy negativamente dejándote de lado y alejándote de ellos y mirándote con desprecio. Castigué muy severamente a todo aquel que se atrevió a levantar una sola palabra en contra de ti o de tu heroico padre, aunque con el tiempo, tú mismo demostraste a los habitantes de Konoha que eras algo más que el contenedor del Kyubi.

Cuando el antiguo Hokage terminó de hablar, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala.

Naruto estaba confuso y no sabía qué decir, y Jiraiya miraba al chico dispuesto a intervenir si el choque emocional le provocaba algún estado de desequilibrio y rompiese el sello que mantenía encerrado al zorro demoniaco en su interior.

Al final, Naruto estalló en un grito de alegría que pilló por sorpresa a los otros dos.

- ¡¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!! - gritó emocionado. - ¡Soy hijo del cuarto Hokage! - exclamó muy agitado y gratamente sorprendido. - Las piezas encajan: El Rasengan es la técnica del cuarto, me parezco al cuarto, Ero-sennin fue su sensei y por eso decidió que debería enseñar al hijo de su mejor discípulo. Mi padre te enseñó el Rasengan y tú le enseñaste a invocar sapos. Es un intercambio justo. - dedujo. - Y no me importa que fuese él quien sellara el Kyubi dentro de mí. Seguro que se vio forzado por un poderoso motivo y no le culpo por ello ni por cómo me trataba la gente.

Más tranquilo al ver que la reacción de Naruto había sido positiva, Jiraiya le pidió que se tranquilizara y se sentase. Una vez sentado su aprendiz, el Sannin le pidió explicaciones a su antiguo maestro acerca de cómo era posible que siguiera con vida, cuando un grupo de ANBU que presenció la batalla, vio claramente cómo era atravesado por la espada de Orochimaru.

- Creo que yo puedo explicarlo mejor - dijo una voz a espaldas del antiguo Hokage.

Naruto y Jiraiya casi sufren un infarto al ver que el mono había hablado.

- ¡El rey mono Enma! - exclamó Jiraiya. - Pensé que era una leyenda dado que nadie había conseguido invocarlo nunca antes.

- Y así era, hasta que Sarutobi aprendió el arte de la invocación y estudió muchos libros hasta dar con mi existencia en un libro. Después de muchos años de estudio y práctica, consiguió invocarme. Como recompensa por tan notable mérito, le ofrecí mis servicios siempre que me necesitase. - explicó Enma.

- Desde entonces, nos une una gran amistad. - aclaró Sarutobi. - Prosigue, Enma.

Sarutobi sigue vivo gracias a un plan que trazamos mientras aún estaba atrapado entre las ramas del árbol que creó el primer Hokage. - comenzó el rey mono. - Con un sencillo henge no jutsu, adoptamos cada uno la apariencia la apariencia del otro aprovechando el genjutsu de oscuridad en el que nos envolvió el segundo Hokage. Entonces, convoqué al Shinigami para que atrapase el alma de Orochimaru en los infiernos para siempre. Pero la espada Kusanagi me debilitó y sólo pude arrancarle la esencia de los brazos. Aún bajo los efectos del Henge, envié a Sarutobi aquí con un Kuchiyose invertido, haciendo creer que había muerto y yo regresado al plano astral. Como no soy un ser mortal y menos de este mundo, el Shinigami no pudo arrebatarme el alma, dado que soy como un dios y estoy por encima de su poder. Fui enterrado con la apariencia de Sarutobi y luego regresé al plano astral para recuperarme de mis heridas. Desde entonces, hemos estado viviendo aquí, lejos de Konoha.

- Por favor, mantened esto en el más absoluto secreto. - pidió Sandaime. - Causaría un gran revuelo la noticia de que sigo con vida y Tsunade tendría muchos problemas, aparte de que el caos se volcaría sobre la villa.

- Pero... ¿Qué pasa con Konohamaru y Asuma? - preguntó Naruto. - ¿No cree que deberían saber al menos ellos que sigue con vida? Su nieto estaba destrozado en el funeral. Han pasado unos meses y sigue con su buen humor de siempre, pero en el fondo sigue afectado.

- El chico tiene razón, Sarutobi-sensei. - declaró Jiraiya. - Yo pienso que al menos unos pocos hombres de confianza y su familia deberían saber que sigue vivo.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente unos minutos, el anciano Hokage volvió a hablar.  
- Está bien, Jiraiya, Naruto. Habéis ganado. - anunció, y dirigiéndose al Sannin, añadió: Escribe un mensaje a Tsunade diciéndole que llame a los jounin: Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yûhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma y a mi nieto Konohamaru. Una vez reunidos todos, que vengan aquí para que pueda explicarles lo sucedido y pedirles disculpas formales por haber permanecido oculto y no decirles nada.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Jiraiya sacó pergamino y tinta y se dispuso a escribir el mensaje.  
Cuando hubo terminado, conjuró un sello de atadura sobre el papel y a continuación dijo: Apartaos un poco, por favor, Naruto, Sarutobi-sensei. Debo invocar al mensajero. - y acto seguido, se mordió ambos pulgares y plantó las manos en el suelo, a la vez que gritaba - ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! - y un sapo casi tan grande como Naruto apareció.

- Bienvenido, Gamayansu. - le saludó el Sannin.  
- Saludos, Jiraiya-sama. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - preguntó el anfibio.  
- Quiero que le lleves este mensaje a Tsunade lo más rápido posible, por favor. Es urgente. - le explicó el ermitaño.

Cogiendo el pergamino con la lengua y poniéndolo a buen recaudo dentro de su boca, el enorme sapo desapareció.


	10. ¡Abuelo!

Capítulo 10

¡Abuelo!

Tsunade estaba en su despacho, arreglando papeles para variar, cuando de pronto, un enorme sapo apareció ante ella.

- Mis disculpas si la he sobresaltado, Hokage-sama -. se disculpó

- Bienvenido, Gamayansu. - le saludó Tsunade. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te envía Jiraiya? - preguntó.

- Así es. - contestó el sapo. - Traigo un mensaje muy importante de su parte.

- Bien, muéstramelo. - pidió la Hokage.

El sapo abrió la boca y con la lengua alargó el trozo de pergamino hasta las manos de Tsunade. Tras ejecutar una combinación de sellos para deshacer la atadura, desenrolló el mensaje y lo leyó.

Tsunade

Durante mi viaje he descubierto algo muy importante y no he dudado en comunicártelo. Se trata de un asunto que no puedo comentarte por escrito, pero es necesario que acudas cuanto antes en compañía de los que te voy a nombrar: Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Ebisu, Iruka y Konohamaru.

Me alojo en una cabaña en la cima de las montañas que se encuentran al oeste de Konoha.

Tras leerlo, ordenó al sapo que se retirase, el cual desapareció en medio de una voluta de humo.

A continuación llamó a un ANBU y le dio la orden de buscar a los mencionados en la carta. Con un gesto de asentimiento, el ninja salió por la ventana.

Tras detenerse a pensar unos instantes, dedujo donde podría estar cada uno y se puso en marcha.

En primer lugar, fue a casa de Shikamaru, pues conociendo las costumbres de Asuma, lo más probable es que estuviese jugando al shogi con su discípulo.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas:

Allí estaba Asuma, concentrado en una partida de shogi.

La llegada del ANBU lo distrajo una fracción de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Shikamaru moviese una ficha, declarando jaque mate.

- ¡Oh, rayos! he perdido otra vez. - se lamentó.

- Disculpa la interrupción, Asuma-san, pero debo comunicarte algo urgente. - anunció el mensajero.

- Bien, veamos de qué se trata. - pidió el jounin.

- Debes presentarte en el despacho del Hokage cuanto antes. - dijo el ANBU, y tras el asentimiento de Asuma, se marchó a entregar el mensaje al siguiente destinatario.

Deteniéndose a pensar de nuevo, imaginó que Kurenai estaría en casa, cuidando sus plantas.

En efecto, la jounin estaba asomada por la ventana, regando unas petunias.

El mensajero le comunicó el llamamiento de la Hokage y volvió a marcharse.

Sin pararse a pensar esta vez, se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento, donde seguro estaría Kakashi, supervisando las sesiones de Sasuke.

- Saludos, Kakashi-senpai. - saludó el ANBU.

- Vaya, tenemos visita. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?. - preguntó el jounin.

- Godaime-sama quiere verte en su despacho. - contestó, y tras la respuesta afirmativa, volvió a marcharse, para entregar el comunicado al siguiente.

- Debo ausentarme, Sasuke, parece que esto es urgente. - dijo Kakashi, a modo de disculpa. - Pero no creas que la cosa va a quedar así. - agregó con una pícara expresión, y tras hacerse un corte en uno de los pulgares y ejecutar una rápida combinación de sellos, invocó a su escuadrón de perros ninja, los cuales dejó a cargo de supervisar el entrenamiento del muchacho.

Corriendo como una exhalación, el ANBU se dirigía a entregarle el mensaje al estrafalario Gai, que supuso estaría en el gimnasio con su discípulo más querido.

Cuando llegó estaban en medio del descanso, de modo que pudo entregar rápido el mensaje y partir hacia la academia, donde encontraría a Iruka, instruyendo a las jóvenes promesas.

Tuvo la suerte de llegar justo en la hora del recreo, por lo que no fue necesario interrumpir ninguna clase. Al entrar en la sala de profesores, encontró a Iruka hablando con Ebisu sobre los progresos de Konohamaru.

Tras entregarles el mensaje, regresó a su puesto, encaramado en un árbol, cerca de la ventana del despacho de Tsunade.

Una vez todos se hubieron reunido en presencia de la Hokage, esta procedió a explicarles la situación, y tras dejar instrucciones a Shizune, partieron de inmediato hacia donde estaría esperándoles Jiraiya.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña, encontraron a Naruto, que aprovechaba el tiempo luchando contra un clon de sí mismo.

- ¡¡Ya era hora, el viejo os estaba esperando!! - protestó el chico.

Pensando que se refería a Jiraiya, Tsunade no pudo evitar una leve risotada.

- Naruto... no me parece correcto que te dirijas así a Jiraiya-sama, por mucha confianza que tengas con él. - dijo Iruka.

- ¡No me refiero a Ero-sennin! - replicó el chico.

- (¿Ero-sennin?) - repitió Tsunade para sus adentros, y no pudo controlar una tremenda carcajada, lo cual sorprendió a todos los que la acompañaban.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Godaime-sama? - se interesó Kakashi.

- No es nada. Sólo me hizo gracia la forma en que se dirige Naruto a Jiraiya. - Aclaró la Hokage.

- Y hablando de Jiraiya-sama... ¿Donde está? - preguntó Ebisu.

- Está dentro, hablando con el anciano. Voy a buscarles. - dijo Naruto, y cancelando el Kage Bunshin, corrió dentro de la cabaña para avisar que habían llegado los que esperaban.

En cuanto salieron (Sarutobi fumando su segunda pipa del día), Jiraiya se apresuró a explicarles la situación:

- Ante todo, gracias por haber venido. En especial, Asuma y Konohamaru, pues esto es muy importante, sobretodo para ellos. - anunció.

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto.

Jiraiya prosiguió:

- Este es el Gran Sabio Amusa Iboturas, al que vine a visitar para que viese a Naruto y le aconsejase sobre su vida futura. - los presentes asintieron para dar a entender que le estaban escuchando, y el ermitaño sapo siguió hablando:

- Este hombre, esconde un gran secreto, del cual no me di cuenta al principio, pero fue Naruto quien me lo desveló: Este hombre, es en realidad Asuma Sarutobi, nuestro querido y respetado Tercer Hokage.

La noticia cayó sobre los presentes como un cubo de agua helada y arrancó exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad: ¡¡Imposible!!, ¡Tonterías!, ¡No puede ser!...

Sólo Asuma permaneció impasible y adoptó una expresión de máxima seriedad, nunca antes vista en él.

- Un grupo de ANBU vio morir a mi padre a menos de la espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru. Esto es un asunto muy serio, y por mucho que se le parezca, decir que este hombre es mi padre, me parece un insulto a su memoria. - dijo muy seriamente.

- Os aseguro que están diciendo la verdad - dijo de repente una voz por encima de sus cabezas, y un enorme simio aterrizó en el suelo desde un árbol cercano.

- ¡¡UN MONO QUE HABLA!! - exclamó Gai muy impresionado.

- No es un mono cualquiera - intervino Kakashi. - Si es verdad lo que pienso, nos encontramos ante el Rey Mono Enma.

De nuevo, exclamaciones de asombro...

Ante la incredulidad de los presentes, el anciano decidió que ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo y darles una prueba convincente.

A una señal de Sarutobi, el enorme simio se convirtió en un bastón que fue a parar a las manos del antiguo Hokage y lo blandió con gran destreza.

Para reforzar más la veracidad de los hechos, pidió a Naruto que le trajera el que había cerca, la cual era utilizada por el hombre para cortar leña.

El chico obedeció y volvió con la herramienta en las manos.

- Ahora, por favor, Naruto: quiero que golpees este bastón con todas tus fuerzas, y no temas de hacerle daño a Enma. No es un simple Bunshin. - y dirigiéndose a los demás, añadió - Si de verdad este bastón es el que usé en la batalla contra Orochimaru, el hacha no logrará hacer mella y lo más seguro es que sea la propia hacha la que se quiebre.

Dicho esto, le hizo un gesto a Naruto, dándole vía libre para efectuar la prueba.

El genin asintió, y alzando el hacha por encima de su cabeza, descargó un potente golpe contra el bastón, lo cual causó que la afilada herramienta se rompiese, dejándola inservible.

La pequeña actuación del anciano dejó a todos con la boca abierta, y por fin comprendieron que estaban ante el que fue tercer Hokage de Konoha.

- ¡¡¡ABUELO!!! - Konohamaru se echó a sus brazos, llorando de felicidad.

Cuando se separaron, acudieron el resto para felicitarle por haber sobrevivido y estrecharle la mano.

Asuma fue el único que dudó un poco, pero al final acabó abrazando a su recién recuperado padre.

- Sarutobi-sama... Nos gustaría saber cómo lograsteis sobrevivir. - dijo Ebisu.  
- Es una larga historia, que gustoso os contaré. - contestó Sandaime.

Esta vez, fue él mismo quien contó lo sucedido y Enma permaneció inmóvil a su lado, aún en forma de bastón. Cuando terminó la historia, el anciano Hokage pidió disculpas formales por haberles tenido engañados durante este periodo de tiempo, pero, como también les explicó, el ataque a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru era muy reciente, y no podía arriesgarse a reaparecer, debilitado como estaba.

- Como comprenderéis, no puedo regresar a Konoha, aunque me duela. - dijo Sarutobi.  
Al ver que Konohamaru ponía mala cara, añadió: - Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, Konohamaru. Pero no descuides tu aprendizaje en la academia, y avisa a Tsunade cuando quieras venir. Es un largo camino y bastante peligroso para alguien tan joven. Me quedaría más tranquilo si Ebisu o cualquier otro jounin te acompañasen hasta aquí.

Conforme avanzaba el día, los reunidos se excusaban al tener que marchar, pues habían dejado otras obligaciones para venir aquí, y aunque el reciente descubrimiento era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no podían estar fuera durante tanto tiempo, y menos aún Tsunade.

- Tú puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres, Konohamaru. Mañana seré yo mismo quien te lleve de vuelta a Konoha. - dijo Sarutobi. - Y si no representa ningún retraso en su viaje, también pueden quedarse Naruto y Jiraiya. Esta noche prepararé un delicioso Ramen que os dará fuerzas para continuar con vuestra marcha mañana.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, maestro y alumno se despidieron de sus amigos y bajaron de la montaña para seguir con su viaje.

Como si hubiese adivinado lo que Naruto iba a decir, Jiraiya se le adelantó.

- Lo que hemos visto y oído acerca del gran sabio no debe saberlo nadie más. Comprendo que estés emocionado al haberte reencontrado con él, pero se que entenderás que debemos guardar este secreto por el bien de todos.

Naruto asintió enérgicamente y prosiguieron su camino.

Al cabo de dos horas, llegaron a un pueblecito cercano, donde buscaron alojamiento en una pensión para dejar el equipaje y salir al campo para empezar por fin las primeras lecciones del entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron al claro de un bosque cercano, hicieron un alto para empezar.

- Lo primero que quiero, Naruto, es que controles la invocación de sapos. Es un gran logro poder convocar a Gamabunta, pero no puedes llamarle siempre que te apetezca, y menos si él juzga que no es algo que considere tan importante como para ser molestado.  
Y por muy bien que te lleves con ellos, Gamakichi y Gamatatsu de momento no son de utilidad por lo pequeños que son. Ni siquiera podrías usarlos como mensajeros.  
Y lo más importante: cada sapo tiene una utilidad distinta. Puede que todos te parezcan iguales, pero créeme que yo los conozco muy bien y se cual es lo que mejor se le da a cada uno. Por ejemplo, Gamayansu, el sapo que le llevó la carta a Tsunade, es el más veloz entre los de su categoría y ello le hace muy eficaz como mensajero.

El Sannin siguió explicando la utilidad que tiene cada sapo, ignorando que Naruto no se enteraba de nada, ya que tenía la vista fija en un arbusto, en el cual un minuto antes se había ocultado algo (o alguien).

- ¡Naruto! ¿Quieres escucharme? Esto es muy importante para tu entrenamiento. - dijo Jiraiya, visiblemente irritado.  
- Lo siento, Ero-sennin, pero es que he visto algo sospechoso en ese arbusto de ahí. - se excusó el chico, señalando el lugar donde le había parecido ver una sombra.  
- Sin duda cualquier animal en busca de comida. Tal vez un conejo. - comentó el Sannin.  
- No lo creo. Era demasiado grande para tratarse de un animalillo del bosque, y además, en caso de que fuese un conejo, habría huido nada más vernos, y me parece que sea lo que sea lo que se esconde ahí detrás, diría que nos está espiando. - comentó Naruto, y acercando la mano a una piedra cercana, la arrojó con fuerza hacia el arbusto, donde impactó con algo que dijo ¡AY! y salió corriendo al ver que lo habían descubierto.

- ¡Te lo dije, Ero-sennin! - gritó Naruto.  
- Vale, vale. Ya veo que tenías razón. Veo que el maestro Iboturas no se equivocaba contigo al decir que... ¡Oye! ¿Donde vas? - exclamó Jiraiya, al ver que su alumno había echado a correr, y parecía que detrás del fisgón.  
- Hay que perseguir a ese tipo. Puede ser un espía de Akatsuki o estar al servicio de Orochimaru - dijo Naruto mientras le pisaba los talones al misterioso personaje.  
- Vaya... No había pensado en eso. A decir verdad es probable que sea un espía de Orochimaru o Akatsuki. - dijo pensativo - Naruto es veloz, pero el otro le lleva bastante distancia y lo puede perder de vista. Será mejor tomar precauciones... - y llevándose de nuevo los pulgares a la boca y realizando los sellos necesarios, pronunció:

- ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! - y el mismo sapo mensajero apareció ante él.  
- Hola de nuevo, Jiraiya-sama. ¿Qué se te ofrece? - preguntó  
- Naruto está persiguiendo a un misterioso ninja que podría no tramar nada bueno. Quiero que le atrapes hasta que podamos fiarnos de que no es un espía. - dijo el Sannin.

Tras un gesto de asentimiento, Gamayansu salió en pos de Naruto, dando largos saltos impulsándose con sus ágiles y musculosas piernas, con Jiraiya siempre a pocos metros por detrás suyo.

Cuando por fin le dio alcance, vio que el sapo estaba parado junto a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado sobre la espalda de un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Lo has atrapado tú solo? - preguntó el Sannin.  
- No. Yo sólo me he encargado de que no se mueva. Gamayansu le cortó la retirada y cuando el hombre se giró para encontrar otra vía de escape, vi en su frente un protector de la villa del sonido. - dijo el chico con expresión muy seria.  
- ¿La villa del sonido? Debe trabajar para Orochimaru. Bien... veamos qué órdenes tenía. - dijo Jiraiya, y acercándose al ninja espía, lo despojó de cualquier equipamiento que tuviese y lo ató con una cuerda hechas a base de tripas de sapo.

El espía forcejeaba en un inútil intento de librarse de sus ataduras, y se negaba a responder a las preguntas que el ermitaño sapo le hacía.

- Esto es un caso grave. No puedo hacer nada para obligarle a hablar en contra de su voluntad, pero conozco a alguien que puede convencerle. - comentó Jiraiya.  
- No te estarás refiriendo a ese sádico de Ibiki. - preguntó Naruto, con un nudo en la garganta, al recordar la fama del interrogador.  
- Me temo que es la única solución posible - afirmó su maestro. - Hay que llevarlo a Konoha y dejar que el equipo de interrogadores trate con él.  
- ¿Y qué pasa con mi entrenamiento? - se quejó el chico.  
- He pensado en eso, no te preocupes. - lo tranquilizó el Sannin. - En vista de lo ocurrido, me atrevería a decir que Akatsuki también se ha puesto en movimiento, y tendré que investigar qué es lo que traman. Así que, he decidido que durante mi ausencia, estarás bajo la tutela del sabio de la montaña.

La noticia sorprendió tanto a Naruto que lo dejó mudo de la impresión.  
Iba a ser entrenado por el antiguo Hokage, lo cual le ayudaría a estar un paso más cerca de su sueño.


	11. Entrenamiento con el Gran Sabio

Capítulo 11

Entrenamiento con el Gran Sabio.

Recordando un poco lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior, Naruto y Jiraiya capturaron a un espía de Orochimaru y se vieron obligados a llevarlo con el equipo de interrogadores de Konoha. Esto molestó a Naruto, dado que su entrenamiento iba a ser interrumpido.

Jiraiya lo tranquilizó diciéndole que había pensado en todo, y que estaría bajo la tutela del antiguo Hokage.

Al llegar a Konoha, un ANBU se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a prestarles sus servicios.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Jiraiya-sama? Pensé que había salido a entrenar con el chico y no volvería en mucho tiempo. - dijo el ninja de élite.

- Tal era mi intención desde un principio, pero descubrimos a este espía del sonido y tuvimos que volver. Por favor, llama a Ibiki y dile que tenemos trabajo para él. - dijo el Sannin.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, el ANBU desapareció en las sombras y fue a cumplir su misión. Al cabo de 5 minutos, volvió acompañado por el jefe del comité de interrogadores: Ibiki Morino.

Naruto se estremeció al ver de nuevo su cara llena de cicatrices.

- Bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - habló el interrogador.

Jiraiya le informó de que era un espía del sonido, pero desconocían sus intenciones, dado que se había negado a hablar.

Ibiki esbozó una sonrisa macabra y se llevó al espía, prometiéndole que iban a pasar un rato agradable juntos.

Tras verlo marchar, fueron hacia el despacho de Tsunade para explicarle la situación.

Al llegar cerca de la puerta, Naruto, que iba delante, se dispuso a abrirla, pero fue apartado por Jiraiya en el último segundo.

Antes de que el chico pudiese protestar, una figura salió del despacho atravesando la puerta y estrellándose contra la pared.

- ¡¡TSUNADE-SAMA!! - gritó alguien dentro del despacho.

En ese momento, la Hokage salía por la puerta, con cara de comerse a los leones vivos.

- ¿A QUIEN HAS LLAMADO ANCIANA? - preguntó, dirigiéndose a un pobre chico que había empotrado contra la pared.

- ¡¡Dije Mandala!! ¡¡Significa persona de gran sabiduría en un idioma antiguo!! - se apresuró a añadir el joven, aterrorizado ante la ira de Tsunade.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Eres muy simpático. - Dijo la Hokage, acariciándole la cabeza. - Bien, dame el pergamino y ya puedes irte.

El chico se inclinó haciendo un gesto de respeto y se marchó, dispuesto a poner una gran distancia entre la gobernante y él.

- Estoooo... Tsunade... ¿Puedo preguntar quien era ese chico? - dijo Jiraiya.

- Un joven monje del templo del fuego. Venía a traer un mensaje - explicó Tsunade - Y por cierto, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Pensaba que ya os habíais marchado.

El Sannin le explicó todo lo acontecido desde que dejaron la cabaña del Gran Sabio, y que ahora Naruto estaría bajo la tutela del antiguo Hokage durante su entrenamiento.

- Así que, ahora me dirijo a dejarlo en la montaña, y después de exponerle mis condiciones al anciano, partiré en busca de información. - aclaró Jiraiya.

Tras dejar Konoha otra vez, pusieron rumbo a las montañas, donde esperaba Sarutobi.

Al llegar, vieron a Konohamaru practicando sellos. El chico interrumpió su ejercicio para saludarles.

- ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el joven aprendiz de ninja.

- Hemos venido a ver a tu abuelo - dijo Jiraiya - ¿Está en casa?.

Konohamaru asintió - Sí. Un momento, voy a llamarlo.

- ¡Abuelo! - gritó hacia la puerta de la cabaña. - Naruto y el sapo pervertido están aquí.

- ¿Sapo pervertido? - dijo el Sannin para sus adentros, con no muy buena cara, mientras Naruto estallaba en sonoras carcajadas. - Este niño tampoco parece tenerle mucho respeto a sus mayores - se quejó.

- No me contesta - dijo Konohamaru - A lo mejor ha ido a buscar frutas silvestres. - explicó, y siguió con su ejercicio.

Jiraiya se fijó en la combinación de sellos que ejecutaba el joven ninja y dedujo que se trataba de una técnica de fuego.

En efecto, cuando ejecutó el comando a la perfección, inspiró hondo y gritó:

- ¡KATON! - Pero no pudo terminar la frase. De repente, una figura apareció detrás de él y le tapó la boca. Esto hizo que Konohamaru engullera el Chakra que había acumulado y le saliera humo por las orejas.

- ¡Abuelo! - dijo muy enfadado sin parar de toser. - Eso no ha estado nada bien.

- Te dije sólo practicar los sellos, no ejecutar la técnica - lo reprendió Sarutobi.

- ¡Pero si ya me habían salido bien! - se quejó el niño - Era el momento perfecto para soltar la llamarada.

- Eso no te lo discuto, pero debes estar en presencia de un experto cuando se trata de hacer una técnica tan peligrosa como las de fuego, dado que necesitas mucha energía para lanzarla y que no se vuelva hacia ti si tienes el viento en contra. De haber sido una técnica de tipo agua, hubiese dejado que te remojara para que aprendieses a no ser tan ansioso. - explicó el anciano Hokage.

- ¿Y qué os trae de vuelta por aquí? - añadió, mirando a Jiraiya.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien habló.

- Durante las primeras lecciones de mi entrenamiento descubrimos un espía del sonido y lo llevamos a Konoha para que Ibiki se encargase de él. Pero como Ero-sennin tiene cosas que hacer y no puede entrenarme, hemos venido para pedirte que seas tú quien lo haga.

El Sannin hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se disculpó por poner tal responsabilidad en manos del hombre, que deseaba llevar una vida tranquila.

- No te preocupes - dijo Sarutobi sonriendo - Estoy entrenando también a Konohamaru, y seguro de que la presencia de Naruto lo motivará aún más.

- Bueno, pues no tengo nada más que decir. Gracias por todo, Gran Sabio, ahora debo irme - dijo Jiraiya - Naruto... Trataré de solucionar esto lo más rápido posible, y te prometo que vendré a buscarte para continuar con nuestro entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, obedece a tu nuevo mentor, pues de él aprenderás muchas cosas, ya que es tan sabio como en su día lo fue el tercer Hokage.

Y guiñándole un ojo a Sarutobi, partió a cumplir su misión.

En cuanto la espesura del bosque se lo tragó, el Gran Sabio se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

- En vista de las consecuencias, pasaréis mucho tiempo juntos y compartiréis algo más que maestro. Deberéis obedecerme cuando os ordene algo, y sobretodo, cuando os diga que os deis un baño.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Para qué vamos a necesitar bañarnos tanto? - preguntó Naruto.

- Hace demasiado frío para quitarnos la ropa. ¡Me niego! - dijo Konohamaru.

El anciano puso cara de resignación, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse ante la cabezonería de sus alumnos, y prosiguió.

- Existen dos formas de limpiar el alma: una es con un buen trago de Sake, y la otra es un relajante baño caliente. Como vosotros aún no tenéis edad para tomar alcohol, os queda la otra manera. Además, de que también os servirá para practicar el ocultamiento bajo el agua.

- ¿Y donde tendremos que bañarnos? - preguntó Naruto - Las termas más próximas están en Konoha.

- Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño estanque de aguas termales. Es allí donde iremos. - explicó Sarutobi.

Ante la mención de las aguas termales, la excusa del frío había perdido eficacia, de modo que los jóvenes ninja no pusieron más objeciones.

- Ahora empezaremos las primeras lecciones básicas del entrenamiento - anunció el hombre. - Necesito saber qué sabéis hacer.

Naruto y Konohamaru si miraron el uno al otro, y captando la mirada de su compañero y sonriendo maliciosamente, se dispusieron a ejecutar la orden.


	12. Más que compañeros

Capítulo 12

Más que compañeros.

- ¡OIROKE NO JUTSU! - Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Una voluta de humo apareció, y al despejarse comprobaron que la técnica había salido bien.

Naruto se había convertido en una dulce muchacha rubia con coletas y Konohamaru en una graciosa morena.

Cuando volvieron la vista hacia Sarutobi, quedaron un tanto decepcionados al verle tan tranquilo encendiéndose la pipa.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó - ¿Ya habéis terminado de haceros los graciosos?.

Los chicos (aún transformados) pusieron mala cara al ver que su broma no había tenido efecto y deshicieron la técnica.

De repente, una figura apareció detrás de ellos y les dio un coscorrón.

- ¡Ay, eso duele! - exclamó Naruto.

- ¡¡¡Sinvergüenzas!!! - dijo el recién llegado - ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacer eso en presencia del Tercer Maestro Hokage?.

Al girarse, vieron que se trataba de Iruka.

- Buenas tardes, Iruka. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó Sarutobi.

- Mis disculpas, Tercer Maestro. Tal vez fui demasiado blando con ellos en la academia - se excusó el chuunin.

- No te culpes por ello. Eres un buen profesor. Nunca he tenido queja de ti e imagino que Tsunade tampoco tiene nada que objetar. - dijo al anciano - Bueno, dime a qué has venido.

- Traigo un mensaje de Godaime-sama - anunció.

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Sandaime.

- Hace pocos minutos llegó una rana mensajera enviada por Jiraiya-sama y tenemos la información que Ibiki consiguió sacarle al espía - informó Iruka - La carta decía que Akatsuki había empezado a moverse en busca de los bijuu, y que removerían cielo y tierra hasta tenerlos todos, sin importar los medios que utilicen para conseguirlos. - miró la expresión seria que adoptó Sarutobi y prosiguió - Respecto a la información de Ibiki, hemos descubierto que el ninja capturado es un espía de Akatsuki disfrazado como un shinobi del sonido, con la intención de desviar las posibles sospechas hacia Orochimaru, haciendo que nos centrásemos en él y así dejarles el terreno despejado.

- Para serte sincero, no se qué es peor: Orochimaru o Akatsuki - dijo Sandaime.

- Quienquiera que sea, supone un peligro para todos nosotros - respondió Iruka - Traigo órdenes de la Hokage para que un grupo de ANBU vigile los alrededores mientras los niños están con usted.

Sarutobi soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Tercer Maestro? preguntó el chuunin.

- Veo que Tsunade se preocupa mucho por mí, pero ella misma debería saber que no soy un viejo debilucho. Aunque agradezco su ayuda. - dijo el hombre

- Eso era todo. Ahora debo volver a la villa y ocuparme de otros asuntos - dijo Iruka

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, Iruka-sensei? - preguntó Naruto.

- Sí, venga. El abuelo hace un ramen estupendo - informó Konohamaru con una sonrisita.

- Me gustaría, chicos, pero hoy no puedo - se disculpó Iruka - Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado siguiendo órdenes de Tsunade-sama. Os prometo que en cuanto me despeje un poco vendré a visitaros y me quedaré a cenar - Y tras despedirse, volvió a Konoha.

Cuando se fue, Sarutobi se dirigió a sus alumnos.

- Bueno... Dado que Iruka nos ha interrumpido, me temo que el entrenamiento queda suspendido por hoy. Id a daros un baño mientras yo preparo la cena - ordenó.

- ¿Queeeeé, bañarnos ahora? - replicó Konohamaru.

- Sí, AHORA. Y no acepto discusiones - dijo Sandaime con severidad - Además, desde la cima de la montaña se ve una puesta de sol estupenda. Daros un baño mientras contempláis ese magnífico fenómeno de la naturaleza os ayudará a relajaros. Y ahora, andando, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Mientras subían hacia la cima de la montaña, Konohamaru iba protestando.

- Mi abuelo sabe que odio bañarme al aire libre en invierno. - se quejó el chico.

- Bueno, bueno, que tampoco es para tanto. Recuerda que son aguas termales - dijo Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, divisaron la pequeña fuente termal.

Dejaron sus cosas a un lado y se quitaron la ropa tiritando de frío mientras iba cayendo la tarde.

Cansado como estaba de andar tanto en un sólo día, Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y fue el primero en tirarse al agua. Al momento emergió a la superficie y salió como una exhalación a envolverse con la toalla.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? - preguntó Konohamaru.

- ¡ESTÁ HELADA! - dijo por toda respuesta.

- ¿CÓMO? - exclamó el otro - ¡Pero si dijo que era una fuente termal! Este viejo chochea.

- Sea como sea, me niego rotundamente a meterme ahí dentro con el agua a esa temperatura - afirmó Naruto.

- Eso tiene fácil solución - dijo alguien a sus espaldas - ¡KATON! GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU

En el último instante, los dos chicos se apartaron a un lado para dejar paso a una enorme ráfaga de fuego.

Cuando se hubo extinguido, Naruto salió de su escondite con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡NO TIENE GRACIA, SASUKE! - exclamó muy enfadado.

- ¡Me has chamuscado el pelo y por poco algo más! - se quejó Konohamaru.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, Sasuke salió desde detrás de unos arbustos que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

- Lo siento - se disculpó

Naruto lo miró con cara agria durante unos instantes y luego preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - quiso saber

- He venido con Kakashi a visitar al sabio que vive en la cabaña que hay allá abajo. Dice que se le olvidó avisaros que el agua está fría y tiene que ser calentada con una potente técnica ígnea, así que me ofrecí a venir y solucionaros el problema - explicó - Y por cierto, Naruto... ¿Quién es este niño?

Antes de que Naruto tuviese tiempo a dar alguna explicación, Konohamaru se encaró a Sasuke, bastante molesto por haberlo llamado niño.

- ¡No soy ningún niño! - exclamó visiblemente enojado - Me llamo Konohamaru, y soy el nieto del Tercer Hokage. ¿Te enteras, chuleras?

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto al ver el carácter del chico y se disculpó por su actitud.

Una vez suavizada la tensión del ambiente, Naruto habló.

- Ya que estás aquí podrías bañarte con nosotros, Sasuke - propuso el chico a su amigo.

- No te preocupes, yo avisaré a Kakashi - dijo Pakkun apareciendo de repente a su lado.

- ¡Pakkun! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Naruto.

- Hola Naruto - respondió el perro - Me envía Kakashi para decirte que la sesión de hoy ha terminado y que tienes tiempo libre. Pero te aconseja que no vuelvas tarde.

- Vale, lo tendré en cuenta - respondió Sasuke.

Pakkun asintió y dio media vuelta para reunirse de nuevo con Kakashi.

- En vista de que tengo tiempo libre, acepto la oferta - dijo el joven Uchiha mientras se iba quitando la ropa - Creo que no me vendrá mal un baño - y tras comprobar la temperatura del agua y hacerle un gesto de afirmación a los otros dos, se zambulló.

Aprovechando que no llevan ropa, Konohamaru tuvo una idea.

- Oye, Naruto. ¿Qué tal si le devolvemos la broma a tu amigo? - propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bien pensado, Konohamaru - coincidió Naruto - Sasuke no sabe hasta que puedo hacer esa técnica

Desde el estanque les llegó la voz del joven de pelo negro como ala de cuervo.

- ¿Venís o qué? - llamó Sasuke - El agua está en su punto. ¡Venid antes de que se enfríe!

- ¡Ya vamos! - contestó Naruto - Es que no se donde he puesto mi protector.

- Eres un desastre sin remedio - dijo su amigo, y hundió la cabeza bajo el agua para mojarse el pelo.

Aprovechando ese instante de guardia baja, Naruto y Konohamaru volvieron a usar el Oiroke no jutsu.

Una vez transformados, y con una risita, se encaminaron hacia el estanque.

Sasuke acababa de asomar la cabeza y aún tenía los ojos cerrados para que no le entrase agua.

No los vio, pero escuchó sus pasos y supo que iban a entrar al agua.

- Ya era hora, Naru......................... - el joven Uchiha se sonrojó y enmudeció de repente, incapaz de articular ni media palabra, al ver frente a él dos jóvenes chicas sin ropa que le sonreían tímidamente.

- Hola guapetón - habló Naruto con voz sexy, ya dentro del estanque y acariciándole el pelo al pobre Sasuke, que enrojeció aún más.

La otra chica, que era Konohamaru, se le acercó y le susurró algo en el oído.

- Nunca imaginé encontrar un hombretón como tú en un sitio tan apartado. ¿Por qué no nos enseñas eso que ocultas bajo el agua? - y acercándose un poco más, las dos chicas le rodearon en un abrazo, lo cual provocó que el chico sufriese un tremendo shock emocional.

Mudo de la vergüenza, Sasuke intentaba librarse del abrazo mortal tratando de no moverse mucho por miedo a rozar a las chicas en algún sitio bastante comprometedor.

- ¿Qué te parece? Hasta el gran Sasuke Uchiha se vuelve manso ante la presencia de un cuerpo femenino - dijo Naruto con su voz normal.

Esto provocó que su amigo saliese del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba y la mente empezase a funcionarle con rapidez.

Mirándose la una a la otra y sonriendo maliciosamente, las chicas desaparecieron en medio de una voluta de humo, dejando en su lugar a Naruto y Konohamaru, que no podían parar de reir al ver la cara que puso Sasuke.

En el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, los dos futuros aspirantes al título de Hokage, seguían riéndose, mientras su otro compañero mantenía una expresión seria y la vista al frente, abochornado de vergüenza. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña era casi de noche, y Sarutobi ya los estaba esperando.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke bajó de la montaña, de vuelta a Konoha, mientras Naruto y Konohamaru entraban en casa y se servían un buen tazón de ramen. Después de la deliciosa cena, se fueron a dormir, aún con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar el bromazo que le habían gastado a su compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, los dos chicos ya estaban listos para empezar a recibir las primeras lecciones del día.

En efecto, Sarutobi se puso frente a ellos y habló.

- He estado pensando que no sólo necesitaréis dominar bien algunas técnicas, sino que además, os convendría aprender a manejar una espada si algún día decidís formar parte de los ANBU. - les explicó.

- ¿Vas a enseñarnos tú, Abuelo? - preguntó Konohamaru.

- No, lamentablemente no soy la persona más indicada para ello - dijo Sandaime.

- ¿Y entonces, quien lo hará? - preguntó Naruto.

- Le he escrito una carta a un amigo mío. Es un experto en el arte del kendo que conocí hace poco en uno de mis viajes - explicó el anciano - Le dije que quería empezar hoy, así que no puede tardar en venir.

De repente, oyeron un tintineo, seguido de unos pasos que sonaban en el suelo de piedra.

Al volver la vista hacia un lado, vieron la figura de un hombre con el atuendo más extraño que habían visto jamás.

Vestía unas altas botas de cuero negro con tacón y unos pantalones negros.

LLevaba una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su curtido abdomen, y sobre la cabeza, un enorme sombrero con una pluma. Lo más curioso de este personaje eran los anillos, brazaletes, y collares que llevaba, los cuales hacían un ruido tintineante al caminar.

Los chicos se quedaron asombrados al ver tanta elegancia al caminar, combinada con la forma tan estrafalaria de vestir que tenía el hombre.

- Buenos días, querido amigo - saludó Sarutobi - Me alegra volver a verte.

Buenos días, Sarutobi - dijo el hombre, y quitándose el sombrero, hizo una profunda reverencia.


	13. Akatsuki se pone en movimiento

Capítulo 13

Akatsuki se pone en movimiento.

- Buenos días, querido amigo - saludó Sarutobi - Me alegra volver a verte.

- Buenos días, Sarutobi - dijo el hombre, y quitándose el sombrero, hizo una profunda reverencia.

Su afeitada cabeza relucía con la luz del sol, y Konohamaru dejó escapar una risita.

Cuando el misterioso personaje volvió a incorporarse, miró a los jóvenes alumnos y pronunció su nombre:

- Me llamo Toda Matsunoshin, soy profesor de Kendo en un pueblo del país del viento y he venido aquí por petición de mi querido amigo Sarutobi.

- Encantado; Soy Naruto Uzumaki - respondíó primero el impetuoso ninja.

- Yo me llamo Konohamaru, y soy el nieto del gran Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage de Konoha. - respondió el otro.

- Bien, pues. Os veo muy decididos y con energía para empezar. - dijo Matsunoshin descargándose la mochila que llevaba. - ¿Vas a participar también, Sarutobi? - preguntó.

- Oh, no, muchas gracias. Estoy jubilado, de modo que me limitaré a observar. - dijo Sandaime.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Matsunoshin sacó 3 espadas de madera de la mochila y las repartió entre él, Naruto y Konohamaru.

- Empezaremos por los principios básicos, que es el modo de sostener la espada y los primeros movimientos.

Y así empezó la nueva fase de entrenamiento para estos dos amigos y rivales por el título de Hokage. Hora tras hora, día tras día, semana tras semana.

Al cabo de dos meses, habían aprendido lo suficiente como para tener su primer enfrentamiento, al menos entre ellos.

Después de la prueba, Matsunoshin decidió que había llegado la hora de ver sus progresos y se enfrentó a ellos, uno por uno.

Primero fue Naruto, impetuoso como siempre, lanzándose a la carga sin miramientos espada en alto hacia su rival.

Esta maniobra le costó cara, pues el hombre esquivó con gracilidad la embestida y propinó un golpe al chico en la cabeza.

Cayendo de bruces al suelo, Naruto desapareció en medio de una voluta de humo, dejando tras de sí un tronco. Imaginando lo que vendría a continuación, Matsunoshin dio media vuelta al tiempo que ejecutaba otra maniobra, la cual, de haber empuñado una espada real, hubiese dañado seriamente al chico.

En efecto, el golpe acertó de lleno en el blanco, y el chico se estampó contra una roca, volviendo a desaparecer en medio de una voluta de humo, esta vez sin dejar nada tras de sí.

- ¿Ha hecho un Kawarimi combinado con un Kage Bunshin? - se sorprendió el hombre.

- Naruto es el ninja más impredecible que te puedas encontrar, querido amigo. - dijo Sarutobi divertido.

En ese momento, Naruto descendió de la copa de un árbol cercano, al tiempo que asestaba un fuerte golpe a su rival. De poco le valió, pues el ataque fue bloqueado en el último segundo, dejando las dos espadas completamente inutilizadas.

- Veo que eres bueno - lo felicitó el espadachín - Pero imprimes demasiada fuerza en tus ataques.

Tus golpes deben ser igual que tus movimientos: suaves pero con potencia y fluídos. - Y sacando otra espada de su mochila, dio por finalizado el combate.

Naruto asintió y se retiró dejando paso a Konohamaru, que aguardaba impaciente.

Cuando estuvo cara a cara con su rival, empezó el combate.

Parecía que Konohamaru se movía con más gracilidad y esquivaba mejor los golpes, pero sus ataques carecían de la fuerza y rapidez necesarias, y eran parados fácilmente por el maestro espadachín.

No obstante, su rival parecía estar disfrutando de la pelea, ya que sonreía cuando el chico estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Continuaron peleando durante diez minutos más, hasta que el sol estuvo prácticamente en lo alto del cielo. Konohamaru tuvo una idea.

Empezó a descargar sablazos desde abajo hacia arriba y al contrario, de forma que los brazales de su oponente se movían a lo largo de los brazos, mientras el hombre los levantaba o agachaba para bloquear. En un momento dado, la luz del sol se reflejó en uno de los aros y fue a dar en los ojos del espadachín. Konohamaru se dio cuenta y aprovechó ese momento de guardia baja para situarse detrás de él y tumbarlo de un sablazo en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

El hombre consiguió rodar para amortiguar la caída, pero cuando trató de ponerse en pie, vio a su joven aprendiz apuntándole con la punta de la espada de bambú.

Sonriendo aún más, asintió y se levantó, dando por finalizado el asalto.

A continuación felicitó al chico y dijo que tanto uno como otro habían sido unos alumnos excelentes, y que ya no tenía náda más que enseñarles.

- Parece que mi función aquí ha terminado, mi buen amigo Sarutobi - anunció el hombre.

- Entiendo... - contestó Sandaime.

- Estos chicos tienen un gran futuro por delante si siguen entrenando como hasta ahora - Y haciendo otra profunda reverencia igual que hizo cuando llegó, se despidió de los presentes y partió de regreso al país del viento, con andares de chulería.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Sandaime se dirigó a los chicos.

- Habéis pasado dos meses combinando sesiones con él y conmigo, pero ahora volvéis a estar bajo mi mando directo, de modo que no perderemos un segundo más y pasaremos a la siguiente sesión: transmitir chakra a determinados objetos. - Explicó Sarutobi.

Naruto y Konohamaru miraron expectantes, ansiosos por empezar.

- Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es coger un objeto cualquiera y sostenerlo en la mano. A continuación os concentraréis en lo que queréis hacer y transmitiréis cierta cantidad de chakra al objeto en cuestión. Y empezaremos por esta piedra - dijo el anciano al tiempo que levantaba una piedra de cristal de un brillante color rojizo, semejante a un rubí.

- ¿Qué es eso, abuelo? - preguntó Konohamaru.

- Es una piedra elemental - respondió Sandaime. - En este caso de fuego.

- ¿Una piedra elemental de fuego? - dijo Naruto.

- Exactamente, y como podréis imaginar, tendréis que transmitirle chakra para que se activen sus propiedades mágicas. - Continuó explicando. - A partir de ahora, no os acompañaré a la fuente para calentarla y no esperéis que Sasuke esté siempre cerca para haceros el favor. Tendréis que calentarla con esta piedra - Anunció Sarutobi.

- ¡Eso es la mar de fácil! - dijo Naruto despreocupado. - Sólo hay que añadirle chakra y punto.

- No es del todo cierto, Naruto - respondió el hombre. - Dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que le des, actuará de un modo u otro. Os pondré un ejemplo usando ese cubo de agua que hay allí.

Todos se pusieron alrededor del cubo y los chicos observaron cómo el anciano Hokage sostenía la piedra en la mano, cerraba el puño unos segundos, y al abrirlo, la piedra brillaba más que antes.

- Ahora la echaré en el cubo y veréis lo que pasa - dijo Sarutobi.

Al entrar en contacto con el agua, la temperatura del líquido aumentó considerablemente y empezó a salir vapor, señal de que se había calentado.

Naruto y Konohamaru quedaron impresionados.

Pero una cosa debo deciros - advirtió Sandaime. - Estas piedras son extremadamente sensibles, y como os descuidéis, pueden acabar estallando por haberles dado demasiado chakra.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si no le transmitimos la cantidad suficiente no calentará la fuente? - Preguntó Naruto horrorizado ante la idea de bañarse en agua fría.

- Exacto - Corroboró Sarutobi. - Y no voy a permitir que retraséis vuestras horas de baño sólo porque no habéis conseguido dominar la técnica.

- ¡Naruto! Mejor empecemos cuanto antes o no lo lograremos nunca. - se quejó Konohamaru.

Los dos jóvenes shinobi se pusieron a la tarea, y en un par de horas consiguieron tener un cierto dominio sobre la cantidad de chakra imbuída en la piedra.

- Os acompañaré a la fuente sólo para ver el resultado de vuestros esfuerzos - dijo el anciano cuando creyó que ya estaban medianamente capacitados.

Al llegar, les dio una pequeña pista.

- Para hacerlo más rápido, sujetadla entre los dos durante un tiempo no mayor de 5 segundos, y arrojadla al agua. Si sale vapor, es que lo habéis conseguido. Si por el contrario sale un vapor muy denso, significa que la habéis calentado demasiado. Venga, probad.

Los chicos asintieron y pusieron en práctica las instrucciones.

Sujetaron la piedra durante 5 segungos y a continuación la arrojaron al agua.

Nada sucedió...

Cuando Konohamaru se giró hacia su abuelo para reprocharle el falso consejo, vio que el hombre ya no estaba. Antes de que pudiese maldecirle, Naruto llamó su atención diciéndole que se fijara en el agua.

Un vapor apenas visible emergía de la superficie de las tranquilas aguas, lo cual significaba que lo habían conseguido.

Tras comprobar que la temperatura era ideal, se quitaron la ropa y entraron a la fuente para disfrutar de un relajante baño mientras comentaban los últimos entrenamientos.

De repente, Konohamaru habló.

- Naruto... Tengo el presentimiento que el viejo pervertido vendrá pronto a buscarte y yo me quedaré solo con el abuelo o quizá me mande volver a Konoha. Por eso quiero pedirte que continuemos con nuestras sesiones secretas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Naruto accedió.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora.

- ¿Aquí y ahora? - preguntó Konohamaru extrañado.

- Sí. Tengo una pequeña idea - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. - Mete la mano bajo el agua y haz lo que ya sabes.

Konohamaru obedeció.

Pasaron 10 minutos y nada sucedió. Naruto miraba con interés a Konohamaru, mientras que este mantenía la vista fija en el punto donde se supone que debería estar su mano.

Otros 10 minutos pasaron, y Konohamaru habló.

- No lo consigo, maldita sea - se quejó. - Noto que me falta algo.

- Eso es porque no estás motivado - dijo Naruto - Así que me parece que tendré que darte un pequeño empujoncito para ayudarte.

Konohamaru asintió, dispuesto a hacer lo que su "maestro" dijese.

- Vuelve a fijar la vista en el mismo punto y mantén en tu mente la imagen de un remolino o una espiral. Concéntrate en esa imagen y deja que el chakra fluya por tu cuerpo. Sigue concentrado y fija la visión del chakra fluyendo a través de tu brazo hasta tu mano. Una vez lo tengas, combina las dos imágenes y suelta un poco más de chakra. - explicó Naruto - ¿Listo? - Konohamaru asintió - ¡Pues empieza!

Haciendo caso a los consejos de su amigo, el joven Sarutobi fijó en su mente la imágen de una espiral y se concentró en ella. A continuación dejó que el chakra fluyera a través de su brazo hasta la mano. Por último, combinó las dos imágenes en una, soltó un poco más de chakra y sintió que esta vez le había salido bien. Aún con la vista fija en la tranquila superficie del agua, se fijó en que empezaban a salir unas burbujas, las cuales fueron remitiendo y la lisa superficie empezó a girar, lentamente al principio, y luego fue adquiriendo velocidad. Naruto lo vio, Konohamaru también, y además sintió el chakra fluyendo a través del brazo hasta la mano y vio cómo el punto donde tenía la mano sumergida, empezaba a girar velozmente, creando un remolino.

Envalentonado por lo que veía y muy seguro de sí mismo, repitió el proceso de imágenes en su mente y notó cómo el giro del pequeño remolino adquiría más fuerza y doblaba su velocidad.

Y alzando el brazo por encima de la superficie del agua y con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro, gritó:

¡¡RASENGAN!!

Una esfera de chakra giratoria se había formado en su mano y se agitaba frenéticamente.

Al ser la primera vez, la técnica no duró mucho, ya que se había olvidado de cortar el flujo del chakra.

Konohamaru bajó la vista de su mano (aún en el aire con los restos del ransenga) a Naruto y le miró fijamente, al tiempo que el rubio sonreía abiertamente y abrazaba a su amigo felicitándole por haber logrado tal hazaña.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, volvieron a la cabaña, comentando con alegría el éxito de sus esfuerzos en los últimos meses, ajenos a lo que ocurría en el interio de una oscura cueva, a muchos kilómetros de allí...

Nueve figuras estaban reunidas, algunas discutiendo entre sí, y al parecer, no tramaban nada bueno.

- ¡Sois unos inútiles! - dijo una de las siluetas - Teniais al Kyubi al alcance de vuestra mano y aun así se os escapó. Ya veo la fama de genios que tienen los del clan Uchiha.

El aludido se limitó a ignorar el comentario, pero su compañeró no pudo evitar contestar por él.

- La alarma se extendió con más rapidez de lo que pensábamos y nos vimos rodeados de jounins, que actuando en grupo, son tan fuertes como nosotros - respondió airadamente - Y por si no lo sabías: ¡Jiraiya apareció de repente! ¿Crees que teníamos alguna oportunidad contra el Sannin?

- Cálmate, Kisame - dijo Itachi Uchiha.

- Vaya, vaya, quien habló: Uno de los siete legendarios espadachines de la niebla, considerados los mejores en el uso de la espada. Vuestra fama no es otra cosa que rumores infundados por vuestros seguidores y aquellos demasiado cobardes para haceros frente.

- Cierra el pico, desgraciado religioso. - protestó Kisame. - Ese dios tuyo es tan falso como tú.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A JASHIN-SAMA? - se le encaró Hidan. - ¡No te lo perdonaré, maldito cara de sardina! - y volviéndose hacia Itachi, añadió - No se cómo puedes ir con él, Itachi. Su olor a pescado podrido debe ser insoportable. ¡Incluso los basureros huelen mejor que eso! - dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

Kisame no aguantó más, y blandiendo su arma, Samehada, atacó a Hidan, quien a su vez iba hacia el otro con la guadaña lista y una expresión psicópata dibujada en su rostro.

Los dos Akatsuki entrechocaron sus armas sin conseguir alcanzarse por más que lo intentaban.

Nadie hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por parar el combate, y de hecho, había alguien que parecía estar disfrutando con el espectáculo.

- ¿Qué tal si les doy un regalito para que se sientan más motivados? - dijo el espectador.

A su lado sonó una voz amenazadora.

- Estate quieto, Deidara. Un sólo movimiento y te arranco los brazos para que no puedas volver a jugar con tu estúpida arcilla.

- Vale, vale. Sólo bromeaba. No es necesario que se ponga así, Sasori-sama - se excusó Deidara.

De vuelta a la escena del combate, Hidan y Kisame fueron impulsados hacia atrás por la fuerza del chakra que habían puesto en sus armas.

- Ya vale, Hidan - advirtió Kakuzu, pero su compañero ignoró la advertencia o no la oyó.

Los combatientes continuaron su carrera a lo largo de la extensa cueva, corriendo el uno hacia el otro, cuando de repente frenaron bruscamente.

Hidan se encontraba atrapado por infinidad de hilos que había sacado su compañero Kakuzu, al que maldecía una y otra vez, jurándole que le iba a destrozar como no le soltara.

Entretanto, Kisame se encontró con Itachi en medio de su camino, quien con una simple mirada, le hizo saber qué ocurriría si continuaba con esa estúpida pelea.

- ¿Ya os habéis cansado de jugar? - preguntó el líder - Ahora, atended, tengo algo que deciros.

Todos volvieron su atención hacia él y se hizo el silencio.

- El espía que habíamos enviado a seguir los movimientos del Kyubi fue descubierto y capturado, de modo que tendremos que esperar a que regresen los otros y nos informen de las últimas novedades. Hasta entonces, deberéis permanecer lejos de la vista de la gente. - y tras decir esto, su silueta hecha de chakara se desvaneció en medio de la nada, junto con otras dos.

Lejos de allí, y más cerca de Konoha, Jiraiya había regresado para llevarse a Naruto, y esperaba pacientemente a que regresara de los baños.

Cuando apareció el chico y le dieron la noticia, quedó dividido entre la alegría y la pena, por dejar solo a Konohamaru.

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Estaré bien - aseguró el chico - Vete con el viejo pervertido y continúa entrenando para hacerte más fuerte y luchar conmigo por el título de Hokage.

Tras recoger sus cosas y despedirse con lágrimas en los ojos, y agradeciendo tan agradable estancia durante esos dos meses, partió junto con Jiraiya hacia su gran entrenamiento.


	14. Los héroes han vuelto

Capítulo 14

Los héroes han vuelto:

El examen de ascenso a Chuunin.

Tres años han pasado desde que Naruto partió a entrenar con Jiraiya.

En ese tiempo, las cosas en Konoha han cambiado un poco:

La cara de Tsunade fue esculpida junto a los otros Hokage, y la quinta gobernaba con sabiduría, aburrida de firmar papeles durante horas enteras.

Los amigos de Naruto habían vuelto a presentarse a las pruebas de ascenso a Chuunin, las cuales habían superado con éxito, salvo Neji, que quiso llegar más alto y consiguió incluso superar las de rango superior, convirtiéndose en Jounin.

Konohamaru y sus amigos, Udon y Moegi, eran ahora Gennin, y pasaban el tiempo haciendo sencillas misiones de rango D, como perseguir por sexta vez a tigre, el gato de la mujer del señor feudal que gobernaba el País del Fuego.

Una vez atrapado el pobre animal, fueron al salón donde les esperaban la dueña del gato, y la Hokage junto con un equipo de Chuunin para evaluar la misión.

- Hemos vuelto, Godaime-sama - anunció Ebisu.

Tras él entraron sus tres estudiantes, con varios arañazos y sujetando al nervioso gato, que fue estrujado en un fuerte abrazo por su dueña.

- Buen trabajo, chicos - les felicitó Tsunade con una sonrisa. - Shizune, por favor, acércame los papeles que describen la siguiente misión.

La secretaria cumplió con su cometido y entregó lo que le pedían.

- Vuestra siguiente misión será ayudar en un campo de arroz, donde al parecer entran gamberros a destrozar las cosechas. Tenéis que atraparles y darles una lección para que se les quiten las ganas de volver a hacerlo. - Anunció Tsunade.

- ¡¡NO QUIERO!! - Exclamó de repente Konohamaru.

Iruka miró horrorizado al chico; sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- ¿Cómo dices, Konohamaru? - preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

- Digo que no quiero hacer esa misión porque me parece demasiado fácil - replicó el chico.

- Es una misión adaptada para vuestro nivel, así que sé buen chico y acéptala - dijo Shizune alarmada, temiendo que el humor de la Hokage se nublara.

- ¡Ni hablar! Quiero una misión seria, y no esta que cualquier estudiante de la academia podría superar. - dijo el chico, manteniendo su postura.

- Konohamaru-kun, entiendo que te parezcan aburridas, pero sois Gennin y no se os pueden asignar misiones de protección o similares - le explicó Ebisu.

- ¡Quiero misiones serias y no estas tan infantiles! - proclamó el joven Gennin ante el asombro de todos.

Iruka lanzó un suspiro de exasperación que no pasó inadvertido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Iruka? - preguntó Tsunade.

- Son las mismas palabras que le dijo Naruto en su día a Sandaime-sama - contestó el Chuunin.

- Y como su nieto, me convertiré en el séptimo Hokage - anunció Konohamaru.

Tsunade lo miró extrañada - ¿El séptimo? - preguntó sin entender - ¿Qué pasa con el sexto?

- ¡Ese lugar está reservado para Naruto! - añadió con una sonrisa.

En otro lugar, un joven Chuunin instruía a un grupo de Gennin sobre los principios de las técnicas básicas de elemento fuego, y lanzó una gran bola ardiente ante el asombro de cuantos lo contemplaban.

En ese mismo instante, dos siluetas se acercaban caminando sin prisa hacia la villa.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, fueron recibidos por Izumo y Kotetsu.

- Bienvenido, Jiraiya-sama - dijo uno.

- Y bienvenido... ¡No puede ser! - exclamó el otro - ¡¡Naruto!!

Naruto sonrió e inspirando profundamente, dijo: - Estoy en casa -

Acto seguido, trepó hasta el poste más cercano y se subió a él hasta llegar a lo más alto. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió.

- ¡¡UZUMAKI NARUTO HA VUELTO!! - proclamó a voz en grito.

De repente, algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

- No hace falta que grites tanto, idiota - dijo una voz sarcástica.

Naruto sonrió - ¿Esa es la bienvenida que le das a tus amigos... Sasuke? -

Los dos bajaron al suelo y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Me alegra verte, farolillo rojo - dijo Sasuke.

- Lo mismo digo, gatito cobarde - respondió Naruto.

El recién llegado reparó en su amigo: se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora lucía una corta pero elegante melena, de pelo negro como ala de cuervo.

Vestía el uniforme de Chuunin y había cambiado su protector de la frente por uno de color negro, cuya cinta quedaba oculta bajo su espesa cabellera.

- Ven conmigo, Sakura se alegrará de verte - dijo Sasuke.

No hizo falta avanzar mucho, dado que Sakura escuchó el grito de llegada de su compañero y corrió a ver qué ocurría. Al ver a Naruto no se lo podía creer, y corrió a abrazarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

Cuando se separó de él, volvió a mirar a los dos chicos - El equipo Kakashi está completo - dijo radiante de felicidad.

- ¡¡¡Narutooo!!! - Konohamaru llegaba corriendo a recibir a su amigo y compañero de fatigas.

Tras un caluroso saludo, el joven Gennin estaba impaciente por mostrarle los progresos que había hecho.

- Mira, Naruto - dijo, y adquiriendo una mueca de concentración, exclamó: ¡RASENGAN! - y una bola giratoria hecha de chakra apareció en su mano.

Jiraiya, quien los seguía de cerca, puso cara de sorpresa al ver que había otra persona capaz de ejecutar esa técnica.

- ¿Será la sangre de Hokage? - se preguntó.

- Bien hecho, Konohamaru - lo felicitó Naruto - Pero no lo vayas mostrando por ahí; se supone que es nuestro secreto.

Tras asentir, captó de nuevo la atención de su amigo.

- ¡Y mira esto! - dijo - Lo he estado perfeccionando - dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo al tiempo que exclamaba - ¡¡OIROKE NO JUTSU!! - y acto seguido se convirtió en una explosiva joven de negros cabellos, que miraba con coqueteo a los chicos.

Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

Sasuke se ruborizó y alzó la vista al cielo para disimular su sonrojo.

Sakura miró con mala cara la transformación, pues le parecía una tremenda estupidez desperdiciar chakra inventando técnicas tan absurdas como esa.

Naruto, por el contrario, permaneció impasible, y se acercó a Konohamaru, que había vuelto a su estado normal.

- Ya no soy un niño, Konohamaru - dijo - Esa técnica no me impresiona.

Sakura pensó por unos breves instantes que Naruto había madurado como persona además de haber crecido.

- ¡Tienes que prestar más atención a los movimientos y a las poses sexy! - exclamó de pronto Naruto - Yo también he perfeccionado mi técnica - inspiró hondo - OIROKE ... - no pudo terminar la frase.

De un fuerte golpe, Sakura lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

Sasuke miró incrédulo a su amiga, mientras que Jiraiya contemplaba la escena con una expresión de horror, al ver la tremenda fuerza que tenía la joven Kunoichi, y se imaginó ante él a una segunda Tsunade.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas a ver a la vieja, Naruto - propuso Konohamaru para aliviar la tensión del momento.

- Sí, sería lo más conveniente - corroboró Jiraiya.

Al llegar frente al despacho, oyeron gritos que provenían del interior.

- Parece que la Hokage está ocupada - dijo Sasuke.

- Si Tsunade-sama está de mal humor es mejor venir en otro momento - opinó Sakura.

En se momento, la puerta del despacho de abrió bruscamente y oyeron a Tsunade gritarle a alguien de manera muy airada.

- Por la forma de gritar, me juego el cuello a que sé quien, o mejor dicho, quienes, están ahí dentro - dijo Jiraiya con un suspiro de exasperación.

- ¿Te refieres a esos dos viejos que se pasan el día molestando a la Hokage? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Me temo que así es, joven - contestó Jiraiya.

En efecto, desde el interior llegaron las voces de Homura y Koharu.

- Te estás pasando, Godaime - advirtió Homura.

- Con Akatsuki en movimiento deberías preparar a la villa para lo peor, y en lugar de eso te pasas el día holgazaneando - le reprochó Koharu.

Una expresión de horror se dibujó en los rostros de los que esperaban fuera.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! - gritó Tsunade cargada de ira.

Se levantó de su asiento, y levantando a los consejeros por el cuello de la túnica, los dejó caer fuera de la estancia.

- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VEROS A MENOS QUE SEA PARA ALGO IMPORTANTE! - amenazó la Hokage.

Homura y Koharu se pusieron en pie y regresaron por donde vinieron.

Tsunade volvió la vista y reparó en el recién llegado.

- Bienvenido, Naruto - saludó - Me alegro mucho de verte. Pasa, por favor. Hay alguien que aguardaba impaciente tu regreso - le comunicó - Entra, Kakashi.

Al instante, el Jounin apareció en el despacho, como salido de la nada.

- Buenos días, Naruto - le saludó alegremente su maestro - Me complace tu regreso.

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei - contestó el chico con una sonrisa - Por cierto, tengo algo para ti - y tras sacar un libro de su bolsa, lo entregó al Jounin, que al ver el título se quedó sin habla.

- Es... Es... Es la... - apenas podía hablar de la emoción - ¡La edición especial de Paraíso Erótico!

- Aún no lo he publicado, así que decidí que sería mejor conocer antes la opinión del más fiel de mis seguidores - dijo Jiraiya.

Kakashi no prestaba atención, dado que sólo tenía ojos para el libro, pero recordó algo importante y lo guardó para más tarde.

- Bueno, bueno - empezó - Jiraiya-sama nos ha estado enviando cartas comunicándonos tus progresos, Naruto, y parece que tienes suficiente nivel para ser Chuunin - anunció Kakashi.

Naruto dio un salto de alegría.

- No te emociones tanto - dijo Tsunade - Antes tendrás que pasar el correspondiente examen.

- Y eso será en un sitio que los tres conocéis muy bien - dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a sus antiguos alumnos - ¡Seguidme!

LLegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde el Jounin les puso su primera prueba: arrebatarle los cascabeles.

- La prueba es la misma que la otra vez, pero con la diferencia de que sólo puede haber un vencedor, de modo que una vez me arrebatéis los cascabeles, cosa que no creo que pase, deberéis arrebatárselos a vuestros compañeros, de forma que sólo uno de vosotros se quede con ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron mutuamente con sonrisas maliciosas.

- ¿Preparados? - preguntó Kakashi - No vale usar el Sharingan, Sasuke. Estás avisado

- No lo necesito para vencer - dijo el orgulloso Uchiha.

- Entonces... ¡Empezad! - exclamó el Jounin.

Los tres ninjas se lanzaron hacia él, y de repente comprendió que no sería tan fácil como la última vez.

Quien más difícil se lo ponía era Sakura, que con sus puñetazos era capaz de abrir una profunda fisura en la tierra.

Kakashi esquivó un poderoso golpe por los pelos.

- Si consigue darme estoy perdido - dijo para sus adentros.

De repente, algo pasó zumbando junto a él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Los demás también quedaron sorprendidos ante lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Sakura.

- No lo sé - dijo Sasuke - Ni siquiera he podido notar cómo se acercaba. Parecía un rayo.

En el rostro de Kakashi se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¡No tengo los cascabeles! - dijo alarmado - Sólo hay una persona capaz de hacer eso - reflexionó - Pero no puede ser él, es imposible... A no ser que... - se giró lentamente, preparándose para la gran sorpresa si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó sorprendido.

Pero allí estaba:

Con su pelo rubio ondeando al viento, ojos cerrados y pícara sonrisa mostrando los dientes, su mentor, el Cuarto Hokage, sostenía los cascabeles en la mano.

Kakashi se frotó el ojo y se dio unas palmadas en la cara para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

Entonces lo vio claro: no había sido un sueño; era real.

Allí seguía, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, la viva imagen del Cuarto Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki.


	15. Problemas en el desierto

Capítulo 15

Problemas en el desierto:

El secuestro de Gaara.

Dos misteriosas figuras se aproximaban por el desierto a la villa de la arena, al parecer con oscuros propósitos.

Como aliados de Konoha que eran, estaban enterados de los últimos movimientos de Akatsuki y sus intenciones.

Gaara, el nuevo Kazekage, observaba la extensa llanura arenosa mientras respiraba un poco de aire fresco.

- ¡¡Kazekage-sama!! - llegó a su lado un ninja mensajero.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Gaara.

- Al parecer, esas dos siluetas que se van acercando son miembros de Akatsuki - comunicó el mensajero.

- Yo me encargaré de ellos - dijo Gaara.

- ¿Está seguro, Kazekage-sama? - preguntó el otro ninja.

- Completamente - afirmó el gobernante. - Si vienen en busca de problemas, sabrán a quien se enfrentan.

Conforme se iban acercando, veían que en la villa había mucha agitación.

- Parece que nos han descubierto, Sasori-sama - dijo Deidara.

- Eso no me importa - afirmó el mencionado. - Todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino será aniquilado.

- Si me lo permite, Sasori-sama, quisiera encargarme yo mismo del asunto - pidió Deidara. - Necesito un poco de actividad.

Esto le valió una mirada asesina por parte de su compañero, pero no puso objeciones.

- No tardes mucho - dijo Sasori con su voz más fría. - Detesto esperar y hacer esperar.

- ¿Es que acaso no puedo divertirme un rato? - preguntó Deidara. - Si acabo con él enseguida, no podré disfrutar de la emoción del momento ni usar mi arte en todo su esplendor.

- Eso que tú llamas arte es pura basura - contestó Sasori de muy mal talante. - El arte se basa en lo duradero y en el perfeccionismo.

- ¿En lo duradero? ¿Qué gracia tiene crear algo para que luego se quede acumulando polvo? Ese tipo de arte deja mucho que desear - discrepó Deidara, al tiempo que metía sus manos en unas bolsas que llevaba colgando del cinturón y empezaba a moldear una arcilla especial que mezclaba con su chakra.

Esa afirmación le costó cara, pues con un rápido movimiento, Sasori trató de matarlo, aunque sin éxito, pues el jovenzuelo terminó a tiempo su creación (un gran pájaro) y se adentró en la villa montado en él.

- Si tardas en cumplir tu cometido, entraré y acabaré el trabajo yo mismo - amenazó su compañero, - y luego te mataré.

Muy lejos de allí, Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, se encontraba de visita en Konoha, escoltada en todo momento por Shikamaru.

Mientras el chico se quejaba de lo problemático que era su trabajo, la Kunoichi de la arena de paró en seco, un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te paras? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- ¡Mira allí delante! - dijo Temari por toda respuesta. - Es ese chico tan escandaloso.

- ¿Escandaloso? - dijo el otro sin comprender.

- ¡Sí, ese ninja escandaloso y tontorrón que se enfrentó a Gaara en el examen de ascenso a Chuunin hace tiempo! - explicó la chica.

- No te estarás refiriendo a... - dijo Sikamaru cayendo en la cuenta - ¿Naruto?

En efecto, recién salido del restaurante de Ichiraku, estaba Naruto, acompañado por su fiel compañero de comidas, Iruka, quien lo estaba felicitando por su reciente ascenso.

- Me alegro mucho de que te hayan ascendido, Naruto - dijo Iruka. - Ahora podrás enseñar a jóvenes estudiantes a ser buenos ninja.

- Gracias, Iruka-sensei, pero creo que aún no estoy preparado para eso - afirmó Naruto. - Acabo de volver del entrenamiento con Ero-sennin y quiero tomarme un pequeño descanso.

- No hace falta que sigas llamándome Iruka-sensei - dijo el joven Chuunin sonriendo. - Al fin y al cabo, ahora estamos al mismo nivel.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa -, pero para mí siempre serás Iruka-sensei.

De pronto, una voz lo llamó desde no muy lejos.

- ¡Oye, Naruto, ya podrías haber pasado a saludar antes, grandísimo bobo!

El aludido se giró a ver quien lo había llamado, y vio con gran alegría que se trataba de su amigo del clan Nara.

- ¡Shikamaru! - exclamó Naruto. - Lo siento, se me olvidó buscarte pensando que estarías muy ocupado o en alguna misión. Además, no hace mucho que he llegado.

Por toda respuesta, Shikamaru dio un suspiro de exasperación acompañado por su típico ¡Qué problemático!

De repente, Naruto reparó en la acompañante de su amigo.

- ¡Vaya, pero si es Temari de la arena! - exclamó - ¿Qué tal le va a Gaara?

- Un gusto verte, Naruto - respondió la chica. - Respecto a Gaara, está todo bien. Le hubiese gustado venir, pero sus funciones como Kazekage lo tienen muy ocupado.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?! - dijo Naruto creyendo haber oído mal - ¡¿HAS DICHO KAZEKAGE?!

- Así es - respondió Temari con una leve sonrisita.

- ¡Pues yo no me quedaré atrás! - aseguró Naruto, mirando las caras de los Hokage.

De repente, un halcón pasó volando sobre el cielo de Konoha.

- ¡Mirad, un halcón mensajero! - anunció Shikamaru.

Tras fijarse en el ave, Temari adquirió una expresión de desconcierto y sospecha.

- Se trata del mensajero más rápido de la arena - explicó - Algo grave debe estar pasando.

- Va hacia la residencia del Hokage - dijo Naruto - ¡Vamos a ver qué ha pasado!

Mientras, en la pajarera, los cuidadores de aves recibieron al halcón y se apresuraron a desencriptar el mensaje cifrado y llevarlo a manos de la Hokage.

- ¡Godaime-sama! – dijo uno de los cuidadores al entrar en el despacho.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Hemos recibido una carta de la villa de la arena – anunció - ¡Akatsuki está luchando contra el Kazekage!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamó sobresaltada la quinta - ¡Reunid enseguida al equipo Kakashi!

Tras pocos minutos, los cuatro shinobi estaban en presencia de la Hokage esperando órdenes.

- La villa de la arena está siendo atacada por Akatsuki – anunció sin contemplaciones – ¡¡Partid de inmediato y ayudad a repeler a esos miserables!!

- Nos llevará varios días llegar hasta el país del viento, pero si nos apresuramos puede que lleguemos a tiempo para ayudar – dijo Temari ofreciéndose como guía.

Lejos de allí, en la villa de la arena, Gaara y Deidara se enfrentaban en una lucha sin tregua.

En un momento dado, el ninja renegado de la villa de la roca consiguió colar algunas de sus creaciones explosivas entre las defensas del Kazekage, y a la orden de ¡Katsu! las hizo estallar, dejando al chico semi inconsciente, aprovechando así la ocasión para secuestrarlo.

Kankuro, hermano mayor de Gaara, se lanzó tras ellos en persecución, alcanzándoles en medio del desierto.

- ¡Alto ahí, canallas! – advirtió.

- Parece que tenemos compañía, Sasori-sama – dijo Deidara.

- Ya lo sé, no soy idiota – respondió su compañero con su habitual mal humor.

- Bueno, pues parece que podré…

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – Exclamó Sasori – Sigue adelante. Yo me ocuparé de este mocoso.

Tras una encarnizada lucha entre expertos marionetistas, Kankuro acabó cediendo a los ataques del aguijón envenenado de Sasori, quedando muy debilitado a causa de la infección, y con su vida apagándose poco a poco.

Un equipo de rastreo dio con él y lo llevó a la enfermería, donde empezaron a tratarle con suma urgencia, aunque con resultados nulos.

- Esto se escapa de nuestras manos – se lamentó Baki, consejero del Kazekage y antiguo mentor de los tres hermanos de la arena. – Tendré que recurrir a la ayuda de los sabios ancianos.

Tras una breve conversación con los sabios hermanos, Chiyo y Ebizou, la anciana accedió a ayudarles ante la mención del nombre de Sasori, su querido nieto, desaparecido hacía tiempo.

Al llegar a la enfermería, puso manos a la obra tratando de aliviar el dolor del moribundo Kankuro, pero sin éxito alguno.

- Es inútil, no puedo hacer nada - comentó la anciana Chiyo. - Sólo conozco una persona que tal vez pueda encontrar la manera de contrarrestar el veneno, pero se encuentra muy lejos de aquí. Durante la última guerra ninja, fue capaz de elaborar antídotos para todos mis venenos. Esa persona es la princesa de las babosas, Tsunade de Konoha.

- Hemos enviado un pergamino solicitando ayuda a Konoha - dijo Baki. - Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar y puedan salvar a Kankuro.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, la anciana Chiyo empezó a preparar una poción que le bajaría la fiebre al pobre muchacho.

- Esta poción nos permitirá ganar algo de tiempo mientras vienen los de Konoha, pero no creo que sobreviva más de un día o dos - declaró la anciana, al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto al chico para velar su intranquilo sueño.

Al cabo de unas horas, el equipo Kakashi llegaba a las puertas de la arena, donde fueron recibidos por el mismo Baki y tras una breve explicación de los sucesos, fueron conducidos a la enfermería.

- Anciana Chiyo-sama, han llegado los ninjas de Konoha - anunció Baki al entrar en la enfermería.

- ¡Daros prisa! - dijo la anciana secamente, pues no guardaba mucho aprecio a los de Konoha - El tiempo se nos agota y no sobrevivirá hasta mañana. ¿Eh? ¿Donde está Tsunade? pensaba que habían enviado un ninja médico.

- Tsunade-sama está muy ocupada con sus funciones de Hokage - se disculpó Sakura - y me ha enviado a mí, su alumna más aventajada. Soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerla, sabia Chiyo-sama.

Pero la anciana ya no le prestaba atención, dado que su mirada había quedado fija en uno de los miembros del grupo: Kakashi.

- Ese es... - dijo con expresión horrorizada - ¡El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha! - exclamó mientras se ponía en guardia. - ¡Te maldigo, miserable! - y cargó contra el estupefacto Jounin, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta vieja loca? - dijo Sasuke mientras se preparaba para entrar en combate.

Naruto ejecutó un Kage Bunshin y junto con los clones se interpuso entre su maestro y la anciana, que después de intercambiar algunos golpes y bloqueos, se separó del grupo, aún en guardia.

Su hermano, Ebizou, intervino antes de que la anciana volviese a la carga.

- Hermana... Fíjate bien - dijo el anciano poniendo un brazo frente a Chiyo - Ese no es el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermano, la anciana sabia reparó mejor en la expresión bobalicona del desconcertado Kakashi y se echó a reír.

- ¡Claro, por supuesto! - comentó con disimulo. - ¡Ya sabía que no era él, sólo bromeaba!

- Ya, seguro - pensaron Naruto y Sasuke para sus adentros.

- ¡Basta de juegos, por favor! - pidió Sakura - La vida de Kankuro está en juego y no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Puedo preparar una poción para curarle, pero necesitaré varios ingredientes que sólo se encuentran en esta zona.

Después de muchas horas de trabajo, preparando pociones y antídotos, pudieron suministrar la medicina a Kankuro, gracias a la cual salvó la vida y pudo descansar mejor.

Al poco rato se recuperó y explicó todos los detalles del secuestro de Gaara, y el rastro que dejaba Sasori arrastrándose por el desierto.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas, Kankuro, pero los fuertes vientos del desierto podrían haber borrado el rastro - dijo Temari.

- Eso no es problema si tenemos algo que lleve impregnado su olor - intervino Kakashi.

- Conseguí arrancarle un trozo de tela con Karasu - aclaró el joven marionetista - , creo que aún está sujeto a una de sus manos.

De repente, Chiyo se acercó a los restos de las abatidas marionetas Karasu (cuervo), Kuroari (hormiga) y Sanshou (salamandra).

- Déjame inspeccionar tus marionetas, chico. - pidió la anciana.

Tras revisarlas brevemente, descubrió lo que estaba buscando.

- Mirad - dijo captando la atención de los presentes. - LLeva la marca de su creador: Akasuna no Sasori, el escorpión de las arenas rojas... mi nieto.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y enmudecieron ante la revelación, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Podrás seguir la pista con eso, Kakashi? - preguntó Sasuke.

- Eso no depende de mí - dijo al tiempo que se hacía un pequeño corte en un dedo - sino de él - y tras ejecutar una rápida combinación de sellos, exclamó - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, apareció un diminuto perro ninja de expresión aburrida.

- Bienvenido, Pakkun - saludó Kakashi al perro.

- Hola a todos - respondió el perro rascándose detrás de la oreja izquierda. - Cuanto tiempo, Naruto.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Pakkun - respondió el chico.

- Vaya, pero si también está la chica del pelo rosa - dijo Pakkun refiriéndose a Sakura, quien puso cara de horror al imaginar lo que se avecinaba. - Dime, preciosa ¿Sigues usando el mismo champú?

La muchacha iba a responder de muy malos modos, pero por suerte, Kakashi intervino - No hay tiempo para eso, Pakkun. Te he llamado porque necesito que sigas este rastro - dijo acercándole el trozo de tela arrancado del atuendo de Sasori, y tras olisquearlo brevemente, asintió e hizo señas para que lo siguieran, pues había encontrado la pista.

- Necesitamos un shinobi de esta villa que conozca el terreno para que nos acompañe - dijo Kakashi.

- Iré yo - se ofreció la anciana Chiyo. - Así podré volver a ver a mi nieto después de tanto tiempo.

- Partamos de inmediato, entonces - dijo Naruto. - Espera, Gaara... Ya vamos.


End file.
